Soul Exchange ReEditing
by Riyougi
Summary: After saving Termina, Link heads back towards Hyrule, BUT by fate is bought to the town of Zene, which faces an untold darkness and demons. Aiding in new spells over the spirits, Link must control the spirits of Light and Dark to survive. Ch5 re-edited
1. The Journey Home

**The Legend Of Zelda:**  
**SOUL EXCHANGE**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda Characters.  
(That how I like it…short)  
(Enjoy)

**Prologue**  
After finishing with the war he again raged through time,  
Link rode away from Termina on his faithful stead, Epona.  
Now, with a clear sense of direction  
The hero of time again set out to the homeland he once  
Called home.  
But Hyrule is a long way from Termina…  
Anything can go wrong.

**Chapter One**

*Somewhere in the Lost Woods*

Link again set his path towards Hyrule. A land that had made him a legend, a land he once called home. As he rode Epona, his faithful stead, slowly drifting into the realm of dreams, Link could smell the sweet dew in the forest after last night's heavy rainfall. The air carried a soft cloud of dew and mist in the early morning's glow. The sound of Epona's hooves, echoed loudly in the forest's depths, as all other sounds were silent in the early hours of the dawn.

The same vast forest that Link had once travelled before, he now had travelled for the last three weeks without a clear view of the sky. The thick branches of the forest's canopy, shielded the forest's floor below that almost no light could penetrate the thick leaves. Every time Link had looked up to see a patch of blue sky, he was only able to see the green of the tree's leaves of the canopy. Small openings in the canopy, from fallen, old and broken branches allowed beams of sunlight to shine down and illuminate the forest ground. Link thought to steer Epona to these rays of light, but in his drowsy state, he lacked the energy to do so. If he happened to travel through one, he would look then.

Link, from his tired state, would raise his head periodically to gather his where about in this forest that separated Hyrule and Termina; though the little it would do. The Lost Woods was a maze of paths and routes. With no clear direction or signs to follow, the forest was true to its name. The forest seemed so unfamiliar to the young warrior, this time round as was his last. Even if Link was to pass through the Lost Woods again, he wouldn't recognize the path he travelled. All that Link knew was that Hyrule was on the opposite side of the forest. But there was no marking or direction to point Link in the right direction, so he left the driving to Epona, placing all his trust upon his faithful horse.

In and out of his drowsy state, Link looked back to the past, on the people and friends his made while on his newly finished journey. Thanks to the _Bombers_ in Termina, he was able to make a lot of people happy; which the '_bomber's notebook_' held as a reminded to him. Their smiles he could clearly picture. Anju and Kafie were maybe the ones that he could picture the most – being somewhat difficult and long enduring to complete, but well with it. He had heard their wedding bells as he left Termina all the way into the woods. '_Too bad'_ he thought disappointedly, that he could not stick around to enjoy the wedding celebration, but he had his own home to go back to.

While trotting in the forest, and with his mind reminiscing about Termina, Link had the strange urge that any minute, _Tatl,_ the young and tough acting fairy, who had help him in his journey in Termina would suddenly pop up with her brother. Actually…he was hoping he could see her again. Thanks to Tatl, he remembered the journey he had shared with _Navi_, in Hyrule and throughout Time.

Having suddenly thought of his old fairy companion, Link's mind was taken back to his first great Heroic adventure in Hyrule. However, his mind did not reminisce about the whole of his adventure, but instead, he found himself flying high above the clouds, to place he had once been when his battle with Ganandorf was done. The last place his great battle had leaded to, the last moment of him being an adult. This was where he last shared a moment as an adult with the seventh sage - Princess Zelda. He remembered their final conversation and their last touch, when he exchanged the Ocarina of Time back to its rightful owner. Her weak smile and the single tear she shred as she played the melody of Time, as he was sent back to the past, stayed clearly imprinted in his mind.

A smile slowly crept across Link's face during this memory. He wasn't sure if he was happy to see her again, even in a memory, or if it was something else. Feeling suddenly peaceful and sleepy, Link laid his head into Epona's mane. Link began rubbing his face against Epona's soft mane, trying to get comfortable and stable as Epona strode about the forest, before falling straight asleep. Epona could feel her master resting on and tried no to disturb him while he slept.

.

.

After some time, Link awoke; with a constant soft nudging into his side. He rolled onto his side, as the prodding continued, to see Epona lying down next to him, resting her head on his side. The young warrior blinked at her for a moment before he rubbed her mane. As he did, he began to survey the area, wondering where his stead had taken him.

Link, rising from his sleep, now sat with Epona's head in his lap. Epona had taken them on a hillside, with a clear running river beside him. The river flowed clear and blue, dividing itself into a pond further to his left and the main flow of the river heading into distance behind him, which flowed under a bridge. Link rubbed the sleep from his eyes while he stood up; trying to get a better view of the area. Epona rose with him, getting upon her legs and standing beside her master.

'Epona… this place' Link mumbled, suddenly being struck with a sense of familiarity. 'I know this place…'

Link, with focused eyes, began taking in every inch of the scene before him.

At one moment Link felt confused, with what he saw. He felt he knew this place, yet he couldn't believe that he was even there – it was too soon to have arrived. The river was like many others he had seen, yet it felt more familiar; even the grass and the way the hill was positioned gave off a sense of familiarity. There was a strange tall rise on the other side of the bank that offered an observational view over the area. The area was considerably small to have need of such an 'observation view', despite the clear and peaceful scene. Not many places had such a thing – expect for one place the warrior knew of. As he continued to take in the sights, trying to figure out his locations, while casting aside his mind's attempt to acknowledge his whereabouts, the more he could not deny it to be true. The young warrior's eyes soften and then a wide smile beared across his face as the facts confirmed what his mind was telling him.

'Epona! This is… I don't believe… we're home!' Link shouted, turning about and hugging his faithful companion, tightly around her neck. This pond and the area he had awoken in were just a small peaceful portion of the mighty realm of his homeland of Hyrule. Being home again, he felt relieved. It's been too long since he had been back in his hometown. Link began to wonder where it was he should head first: To his old childhood home in the Kokri Forest just east of his location, or to the Goron city and its people within Death Mountain, passing through Korkika village along the way. Even Zora Domain was close by, heading through the trail just over the riverbed, and following the path towards the waterfall to the Zora's home.

Link twirled round a bit, his smile still upon his face, trying to decide where it was he would head first. Amidst his pondering, Link's mind suddenly drifted back to his mind of his parting with Zelda in the clouds, which caused the warrior to stop his twirling. The decision was made. The memory, along with his promise to return to the princess, had determined his destination. Acknowledging that, Link lifted his head with a slightly brighter smile upon his lips. He was already pointed in the direction he needed to go, so all Link had to do was run, and keep running till he got to the castle.

His feet barely touched the ground as he sprinted across the plain, as he blazed up the hill with such speed and power. He felt like he was wearing the bunnyhood upon his head, which made him run like the wind, but knew the mask was still tucked away safely within his tunic.

'_That's Lon Lon Ranch… it your old home Epona!'_ Link shouted in his mind, as the huge stonewall of the Lon Lon Ranch rose steadily over the hill. Lon Lon Ranch sat proudly on the mound in the middle of the Hyrule plain, acting a middle ground and half way point between the other villages within Hyrule. Link peered over his shoulder to just catch a glimpse of Epona, who was falling behind her master in his empowered dash. '_Since the Ranch is appearing so quickly, I'll be soon within the market at this rate! Just over the hill, down the other side and a dash across the drawbridge and I'll be in Hyrule Castle's walls!' _Link thought happily, remembering the grand castle's white stone walls, the moat surrounding it and the giant mighty castle that lay in the hills behind. Link remembered the blue of the castle's tiles, set upon its white stone structure and the royal blue and yellow banners in the high wind, welcoming him. '_Princess Zelda… I have kept my word!'_ He said calmly as he reopened his eyes.

Link was just a mere few feet from the top of the hill. After this, all he had to do was cross the last bit of open plain and he would be within the stone walls of the castle.

Feeling a sudden burst of energy surge through his legs, Link rushed up the last stretch to the top of the hill. With the sudden rush of energy, Link didn't feel like stopping once he had made it to the market. No, Link felt like running through the market and up to the Castle itself. He wanted to take in the sight of his old home, but at the moment, he just wanted to see the Princess again.

Link quickly reached the top of the hill, his heart and mind filling with the memories of the grand castle and…

**(((BBOOMM)))**

Not having a second to glimpse upon the castle or the market was Link suddenly blown backwards by a powerful force. It slammed into him without warning and felt like an explosion from a Powder Keg at close range. His body only hurt for a second, whilst in the air, and from the heavy landing, but apart from that he was fine otherwise. Link lifted himself slowly onto his arm then up onto his knees. He shook his slightly before staring back up to the top of the hill.

'_What was that?_' Link thought, rubbing his head slightly, staring up at the hill and the sky above it.

The warrior's mouth suddenly dropped open, at what he saw above. Looking up towards the top of the hill, Link saw the once blue sunny sky, had now darkened with vile looking storm clouds. Flashes of ominous looking lighting bolts lit up the sky periodically and a fiery glow radiating in the direction of the castle. Link scrambled to understand what he was seeing, till something else started to confuse and frighten him. Ash had begun to snow from the clouds, just like a normal winter's day, but with the smell of fire, brunt wood and blood hanging in the air.

That was it; Link couldn't wait no more. Link didn't care to check over himself to ensure if he was truly okay, he simply wiped the ash from his face, pushed off from the ground and bolted back up the hill. Link left his instinct and his combat knowledge and strategy, all behind him on the ground. Something terrible had happened, and he didn't have the time to play it safe, till he saw what had happened. The unknown surge of energy he had before was still there in his legs, allowing him to run speedily to the top of the hill.

But it was no longer joy or happiness of being home that lingered in his heart; it was now fear.

Just before Link reached the top, his mind again tried to grasp what had just happened – playing on little facts to conjure a reason. He had nothing. There was no reason for this, nor was there a faint idea of why he was so violently blasted back, or even to why the whole scenery had suddenly taken an ominous form. Nothing.

With a few last steps, Link had rescaled the hill once again. The colour drained from his face and his eyes widen with shock and fear. The mighty castle and market, which he had always seen from this hill, with a clear sky backdrop, was now darken and cover in a swarm of fire. The castle looked as though a full scale attack had taken place, yet the damage to the castle's walls, marketplace and even the castle itself suggested this had been happening for a while.

Absorbing the sight into his mind, Link motioned forward, soon to break into a sprint to go on the offensive or on the rescue. But as soon as he stepped forward to begin his sprint, a dark and giant shadow, suddenly materialised before him. It gave a mighty and powerful roar, blasting volumes of air into the young warrior. It then flexed it bulky arm out to the side to block the warrior's advance.

Link stumbled backwards, trying to peer up at the gigantic demon before him. The dark shadow growled heavily and glared down at Link with its bright yellow eye's narrowed, before chuckling slightly.

'I've got you this time…' it growled heavily, its voice resounding, '…Hero of Time…'

'G-G-Ganon!" Link tried to screamed, but fear griped his throat and forced his words into a mere whimper.

Ganon, The demonic form of the Evil King, Ganondorf, stood proudly upon the warrior recognizing it. It swished its tail like a whip and stomped its hooves into the ground. The demon, upon hearing the warrior gripped with fear upon speaking its names, chuckled uncontrollably.

Amidst its chuckling, the demon, Ganon, rose it's mighty fists above its head, clutched its hands together and with all the power and strength it swung…

'ARGH!'

Link sprung upright, his arms crossing his face and his whole body tensed. His breath was quick and short, and his whole body stay in tension for a few minutes, till he started to clam down. Link lowered his guard when he felt no pain from any coming attack. Link, staring at the darkness before him and seeing no sign of the demon Ganon, sighed highly. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, yet he could feel heavy perspiration all over his body. His body was shaking out of his control too. The warrior felt like there was fire dancing in his interior organs, while ice was collecting on his flesh.

'A dream…' Link murmured heavily, slowly coming to terms to with what he had just imagined. 'It was just a…dream'

Link took note that he was not in the realm of Hyrule as his dream had showed him to be, but that he was still in the forest. The night had come swiftly and Epona must have stop to rest for the night, while he slept on. He peered about their resting spot and found behind him, his faithful stead was sleeping; obviously not disturb the slightest by his sudden wake. He gave a slightly smile, watching Epona resting there, flickering her ear and tail now and then. Link's eyes then drifted from his horse to their current stop for the night. Epona had cleverly chosen a nice tall evergreen pine tree that acted much like an umbrella with its thick branches overlapping the other branches and shielding the base and the pair from the rain that was pouring outside.

Link glanced around the inside of tree and then slowly made his way over to the opening in the branches, examining for any signs of danger. With the heavy rain, Link couldn't see much outside. It was too dark at night and the rain made visibility nearly zero. From what he could of the outside, nothing seemed unusual. The forest was still and motionless. Most of the animals would be in their homes and burrows by now, waiting for the morning, and those that were active during the night would not be able to sense their location with the heavy rainfall so he could rule out possible animal attacks. Link, remaining still and silent, watched the forest with narrow and focused eyes, making doubly sure all was ok.

Giving himself the all clear, Link returned back to the base of the tree and again rested against Epona. He stayed there, his head on her chest, lifting and falling with his stead's steady breathe and slowly drifted off into his dreams. It wasn't easy, with the thought of his last dream haunting his mind, but he somehow managed, with the sound of the rain, to sleep.

.

.

As quickly as the night had come upon the Lost Woods, so quick did the dawn to rise. Link had risen early before the dawn had broken above the horizon and had already made the preparation to leave the small shade of the tree from which the pair slept under, before Epona had even awoken. Adjusting his tunic and weapons upon his back, Link slowly lowered himself on Epona's strong back, and gently nudged Epona forward. Epona shook her head slightly, to shake the sleep away, gave a quick grunt and then slowly trotted out of the evergreen's branches.

Link, as soon as they had set out into this new day, stayed alert and focused as he always in the morning, taking in the many sights of the uncharted forest. But after a few minutes, the warrior felt like falling asleep again. Something made him wants to sleep. He almost felt like he had just been through training, his body just seemed to feel exhausted. Having nothing to but survey the surrounding, was boring, he admitted, but not boring enough to make him this tired. But, as his eyes drew closed, the nightmarish figure of Ganon and the destroyed remains on the Hyrule Castle, in his dream prevented his eyes to close and him from resting long.

The two continued to travel along in the never-ending forest, Epona carrying her master onward and Link surveying and half sleeping.

After what seemed a like an hour, Epona came to a sudden paused. She stared into the distance, blinking her brown eyes and titling her head. She did this for a few seconds before grunted heavily, shaking her head to gain her master's attention. Link had only just slipped into a short sleep, before being woken by his stead. Link eyes were only half open as his brain slowly registered Epona's action.

'W-What is it Epona?' Link asked in a drowsy tone, yawning soon after. Epona grunted again, pounding her hooves into the ground while pointing her head directly before them. Link, rubbing his eyes slightly, slowly followed where Epona had pointed, till his eyes found what she had stopped for. With a shot of awareness, Link's focus and warrior instinct came into play. He seemed more alert and alive now. His drowsiness suddenly overcomes with a sense of danger. Link dismounted Epona and landed on the ground, causing a great deal of mist to retreat from his landing.

'_Mist… Where did this come from?' _Link asked himself, spinning around in all directions. The white, ghost like Mist was everywhere; hovering above the ground, swirling along with the wind and the warrior's staggered movements. It was in all directions; stretching forth from the forest's depths. Link again wondered where the mist had blown in from, how long had they been travelling with it under their feet; but being oblivious and sleepy to anything else in the forest; he knew he could not know.

'Nah!'

Epona suddenly nudged Link in the back and again pointed in the same direction. Link peered at her quickly, nodding his head and then drew sword and shield for his back. His hand gripped steadily upon both sword and shield before he moved stealthy towards the object, hidden almost entirely by the mist. The mist so thick, he could hardly tell what may be lurking under the surface. The ground was no longer visible, which meant Link had to take extra caution when setting his foot down.

Link hid himself well behind his Hero Shield, allowing only his eye to float above the top edge of the shield. His sword hung slightly by his side, but his arm was tense to quickly summon it forth to strike; if he had the need to. Link moved steadily with the mist at his feet; breaking around him as he and his shield moved onwards.

Moving a few more feet, Link stood in front of the object that Epona had pointed out to him. He made a quick check for any signs of noticeable movement from the mist or canopy before he completely lowered both sword and shield to the ground. Being a short distance away from the object, Link couldn't see what it was. The mist obscured his vision. Link tried to waverer the mist away with his hand, but the mist seemed persistent in staying. Frowning for a moment, Link grabbed his Hero Shield and swung it from left to right, repeatedly. The wind created by the shield was enough to send the mist retreating; allowing the warrior to gaze upon the hidden object.

'Hey Epona, come over here!' Link called out to his stead, beckoning with a raised hand. Link her grunt with hesitation, but slowly drew in close to her master. Link rubbed Epona's mane as he and her stared down.

'It's just a… man, Epona' Link stated, staring down at a man sleeping against the base of the tree. The man seemed to be that of a farmer or stable worker. He wore dirty blue overalls and a straw hat that covered his face, and his hands firmly rested upon his chest. The man was fairly matured, his moustache bearing some grey and sliver highlights in his hair. 'Maybe I should wake him up?' he suggested, look at his stead. Epona peered at him, but remained silent. Link lowered himself down beside the man, his face just above the mist.

'Hey Mister…wake up' Link said, shaking the man softly. The came no reply, just the steady breathing of the sleeping man. Link waited for a few second before trying again. Again, there was no reply. Link had thought to let the man sleep, but to do in the Lost Wood was not wise. '_Those who go into the Lost Wood and become lost will become part of the forest itself_' Link recalled, remembering the saying from a childhood myth. Link was also concern that a hungry animal or wandering theft would stumble the poor man in his sleep and have their way with him.

Link kept trying, but each attempt became louder and harder.

'Hey!' Link shouted, shaking the man so hard he was moving the man entirely across the tree's trunk. His face becoming hard and angry and his eyebrow narrowed sharply. 'Wake up!'

'NAHHH!'

Epona's cried almost startled the Hero of Time from what he was doing, but Link was used to such things. Link peered over Epona, who had moved away from him while he attempted to wake up the man. She was again pounding her hooves into the ground and pointed her head towards the ground.

'What is it girl?' Link asked, hurrying to the horse's side. Epona nudged his side before pointing just up ahead. Link peered along the direction and jumped back in fright.

'W-What the…!' Link stuttered, stumbling backwards slightly.

To the left and just a bit down the track of the sleeping man they had discovered, was an exit out of the forest. The light of the sun shone brightly into the forest, blinding Link from seeing what lay beyond the forest's mouth. But with the sun's light pouring in, the mist lost its thickness. It was because of this that Link was able to see what lay hidden under the mist.

Riddled around Link and Epona, lying asleep, just like the man at the base of the tree, were more people. They were spread out along the path heading into the forest, some closer to the pair while others were collected at the forest's opening. Link gathered that these people had to be from a nearby town. Link's eyes scanned over the sleeping people, examining them for signs of wounds or any indication of what had happened to them or where they came from. There were guards, stable and construction workers and even families – each from different races. Link stumbled passed the sleeping masses, checking for any signs of attack. But there was no sign of attacks, scars or wounds for that matter, or any indication of foul play. It appeared that these people were merely… sleeping.

'What happen to these people?' Link muttered as he continued his way to the exit of the forest. Link again tighten his grip on sword and shield, but let them hang offside. Now that he could see the ground, he couldn't be easily surprised. His glare remained fixed on the ground, so he didn't stand on anyone. He thought maybe he should, just in case it was enough to wake them up, but then thought against it and kept moving.

Suddenly, reaching just a few feet from the forest's opening, Link came to a halt. His eyes had started to close, and he felt an unusual sensation of sleep become him. It was just like before when he rode Epona, but this time, he couldn't resist it anymore. He felt his energy slowly slip away from him, as if he was being drain of life. His muscles were relaxing and becoming numb. His mind was slowly down and his thought processors were becoming minimal. He tired to fight the powerful urge to sleep, but seemed to only buy himself a little more time. Using the little strength he had left, he slowly turned around, almost falling in his steps, to face his faithful stead – apparently unaffected by the sleeping urge that had become him.

'Epona…' Link whispered, raising a hand to Epona. '…Help…me…'

'NNAAHH!'

Epona, sensing a danger to her master dashed forward in panic as Link's strength failed him. Link could see everything slowing down, as his body descended to the ground. To Link; It felt like he hit the ground soft and gentle like, but the sharp amount of pain that raced through his side, said other wise.

Link grunt before he saw his world end in darkness. He felt almost a quick feeling of despair, but then peace as he lost consciousness.

'_W-Wait'_

'_I can't go like this'_

'_Please…someone…anyone'_

'_Save me'_


	2. The Subconscious Mindscape

**Riyougi: **Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers on the first chapter! You guys rock. Anyway here is the second chapter! Enjoy!

**Additional:** This is a re-edited chapter as is the first one. The next chapter will also be revisited and edited. Look forward to the new chapter. Hope you all like what I write next. Thanks

**Chapter Two**

_Life sometimes doesn't go to plan. Things may change; ultimately affects the outcome of the future _

Link thoughts seemed to echo loudly back at him, as if he had spoken them into a canyon. He blinked several times to focus his mind; the first few felt heavy and slow, but the rest soon came at normal pace. Link, having regained from his untimely and unexplainable unconscious collapse in the forest, tried to focus on the situation and what had befallen him.

But as soon as his mind had even registered to him that he was aware of being conscious, his mind was lost in questions. The first thing to baffle his mind was that of his body and how strange it felt. Coming to consciousness, his body was totally non-responsive to his will. He felt both a sensation of being heavy, while also experiencing weightlessness.

Link tried to figure this out quickly, but as his eyes scan about his body, his eyes became fixed on the unnatural surroundings he was in. Link stood upon an earthly plane, with blades of grass and small opening of fresh turned earth that hung in a black plane. Water seemed to fall from the blackness in this plane to the earthly plane, to be absorbed quickly without leaving a trail of water. Link was slowly getting used to finding himself in such planes, but one aspect of this plane in particular confused him. The air above the plane, from where he stood, was filled with… crystal like bubbles. The bubbles radiated a strange glow that Link had only seem from rubies, gems and crystals, yet their shape was not firm, but rather bouncy and wobbly; like a bubble.

These odd bubbles floated aimlessly in this vast space above. Amassing, floating and bouncing off each other as they collided together. They made a strange sound that, if Link even knew how to describe it, sounded something like twinkling.

This kind of plane reminded Link of the '_chamber of Sage_s' with the magical water falling from the sky, yet these bubbles reminded him of Termina and the chamber of the four guardian giants. Link had never seen a spiritual plane that had a combination of features from other chambers.

_What's going on?_

Link's very first reaction to this place was one of surprised. Being summoned to other worldly planes like this was not uncommon, yet not usually when he awoke from sleep – this was new. He remembered awaking up, his body hovering inches above the ground, his mind foggy and his body feeling completely strange. Link almost couldn't remember doing this, like it wasn't registered or even recorded to his mind.

When Link had finally found his strength to stand, he left his floating position and stood upon his feet; paused and stood firmly still, as he has done for the last two minutes.

Link, sensing something very odd about his sudden wake into a spiritual plane, gazed about the area carefully. The warrior remained still for a while, examining the layout of the plane carefully. Link could sense something a miss here, something unfamiliar – usually a keen sense telling him danger was close. Link shuffled his feet forward now and then, drawing himself closer into the centre, but did so by drawing out time. He was not one to usually just stand around and wait, but he wasn't one to fall for a trap so easily either.

Amidst his slow advance into the earthly plane's centre, Link's mind has been trying to make sense of the whole situation. The warrior could remember making his way back home to his of Hyrule, from Termina via the vast Lost Woods. Secondly, he recalled coming across the sleeping people and the strange mist that hid them from view. The third and final, not to mention recent, was his sudden fall into unconsciousness and then waking up in some wired spiritual place, with an unsettle feeling to welcome him.

'_Am I dreaming?' _Link began to think, wondering if this scene was something wrapped in his imagination.

Deciding to test this, Link grip his right shoulder and, rather harshly, pinched his flesh. As soon as his fingers had clutched his flesh and pinched, there was no immediate pain – however after a five second delay, the pain soon erupted. '_A delayed effect…'_ He questioned, slowly rubbing the spot he had pinched. His first attempt baffled him, so to get his clarity; he began to pinch his left shoulder. He could feel the pain in his left arm; this time only after three seconds delay. Link finally accepted this wired place not to be a dream after his pinches, yet was not overly convince this to be normal.

'Then what is this all about?' Link murmur as his mind started to fill with questions - questions he was sure he didn't have the answers to.

'_Is this…real?'_

'_Did I…die?'_

'_If I can feel pain…then I'm not dreaming. But then, if I'm not dreaming…'_

'What am I doing here!?' Link had become lost in his many thoughts that he failed to realise he had just shouted into the nothingness of the plane.

He heard his echo clearly. His voice rang out into the nothingness, resounding multiple times before being silence. Link waited there, waiting for a reply; but when none came he spun around slowly, and sighed heavily.

…_To save us all! ..._

A voice, something like that of a whisper upon a breeze, echoed in the warrior's ear.

Link spun around suddenly, slightly startled by the voice. Nothing was there, expect the blackness. _Who said that? _Link thought, his eyes scanning the earthly plane. The vast space above was filled with the crystal bubbles, the falling water streams that fall from above and himself. Nothing more greeted his eyes.

So who spoke?

'Who's there… show yourself?!' Link demanded, his stance becoming lower and his body stiffening.

As he did so, he began reaching for his sword and shield. As his grasp for both, his hands grasped nothing but air. Link thought his the handle to his sword and shield had moved slightly from their normal place, so he reached for them again – but again, he failed to grasp them. This was strange… his weapons and shield had never been out of place before, and he had always been able to reach them. Wondering where his sword and shield were, he peered over his left shoulder. Link's eyes soon widen with alarm as he failed to see the edge of his Mirror Shield or the hilt of his Glided Sword over his left shoulder.

'Where are my weapons?' Link asked himself, spinning around and searching the ground for his misplace sword and shield

…_You don't need your weapons here. There is nothing for you to defend yourself from…_ the voice spoke again, whispering upon unseen breeze into the warrior's ears.

Link stood still once more, upon hearing the voice speak once more; slowly peering around the vast space for the source. Again, it was just him and nothing more. The voice had no source of direction and no visible form. It just came to him from nowhere, and only seem to enter his ears. With no source or form to pinpoint its location, there was nothing more the warrior could do but listen to its words.

But as he listened, he noted that the voice sounded old, humble and wise. This voice, with its characteristics, from Link's experience, would belong to that of historians, scholar, even temple's monk or priests. It could even sound like that of …a sage.

As he thought on that, the first person to come to his mind was 'the sage of light', _Rauru_. Rauru - The wise, old sage who had greeted the Hero of Time, upon his wake from a seven year slumber in the Chamber of Sages.

…_This Rauru…Is that a friend of yours? ..._

Upon hearing the voice's words, Link's eyes widen and he became frozen to the spot. His breathe was paused and his mind drew blink. '_Are my thoughts being read? Is such a thing possible?'_ Link didn't know of such thing his is past experiences, but from what he had just heard, it must be. The warrior spun around once again, looking in all manner of directions, looking for whatever or whoever was talking to him.

'Hey!' Link shouted, sounding slightly annoyed and furious, hoping to cause a reaction from the voice. 'How did you know what I was thinking?' Link began to slowly pace back and forth, his eyes remaining fixed to the amassed bubbles above, sensing the thing he was search lay hidden amongst them. 'Where am I? What am I doing here! Even better…Who and where are you!?'

The voice said nothing to answer Link's questions.

Link waited and watched, but nothing happened. The warrior soon lowered his gaze and sighed heavily. Maybe his shouting was no the best course of action. But what he could do when he was summoned to a place he knew nothing of and the thing that spoken to him, made no effort to show itself. Was it frightened of him or did it not trust him? Link didn't know, but this voice was the only thing that could explain. Link blinked for a few seconds and then spun around to pace in the other direction; waiting for the voice to speak again. As he came to face the opposite direction, Link was faced with one of those strange crystal bubbles. It must have fallen when he had lowered his gaze.

Link quickly glanced up at the sea of bubbles and around the earthly plane, to see if other bubbles had fallen. No, this bubble was the only one that had fallen from the rest. Link stared back at this bubble, slightly withdrawing from it, because he had no idea what it was doing before him.

Having one of the bubbles before him, Link was able to examine it more closely. The bubble had an array of colours shine across its surface, all mixed together to create like a rainbow effect. The bubble, itself looked very fragile, that even the slightest disturbance would cause it to pop. It wobbles and spun slightly, causing some strange colourful fog inside its unstable frame to spin also.

Link step closer, and gazed inside the bubble, thinking he saw something within the strange fog. As he drew near, the fog began to withdraw and clear, revealing an image of…

'Rauru!' Link shouted, suddenly falling upon the bubble and placing his face close to it surface. Surprisingly the bubble was far from fragile, but rough solid. 'Rauru, it's me! Can you hear me? Help me, Rauru!'

…_It is only a memory, my boy. Nothing more…_

'A memory?' Link repeated, upon hearing the voice again. Link push off from it and step back, his eyes fixed upon the bubble and the image it showed. It was Rauru, the old sage of light, standing upon his crest, with his arms behind his back, staring at the warrior. It was exactly like he did when they had first met in the chamber of Sages.

His mind suddenly clicked and his eyes widen slightly. This was the memory of when he had first awoken in his adult body in the Chamber of Sages and Rauru had greeted him. This was what he was thinking of when he had heard the voice and how similar sounding it was to the Sage of Light. Link smiled upon seeing the old Sage's face, it always gave him comfort and a sense of being home.

As Link had registered what he was seeing within the bubble, the bubble began levitate and rejoined the mass of others bubbles above. As this single bubble rejoined the others, it sent a surge through the other bubbles, which caused all of the bubbles to play different things within their cores.

Each one of these bubbles, as Link gaze across the now alive sea of them, he found somewhat familiar. Watching a few of them closely, the sense of familiarity grew rapidly and he slowly began to see a pattern form.

'These bubbles…' Link murmured, staring at a few more before continuing further, 'are they show me my…'

…_These bubbles are filled with your memories; dear boy... all you have been through is here…_

The voice explained, finishing off Link's question.

Link slightly nodded, acknowledging what the voice had said. The warrior kept his head lifted high, watching each 'memory bubble' he could clearly see. He saw many faces from the realms of Termina and Hyrule, and each battle he had faced within those realms, as well as the trails he had to overcome - so many memories, so many bubbles.

Watching the sea of bubble for a while longer, Link soon dropped his head back to normal. His mind still held questions that he needed answered. So far two of Link's questions were answered, but there was still one question that remained unknown to him.

'Where am I at this moment?' Link asked, not bothering to raise his head 'I have the feeling that somehow I am somewhere between worlds. Not in the real world and not in the spiritual realm, either… or something like that'

He heard a faint laugh enter his ears this time, followed by a short sigh.

…_Ha-ha… you are sort of right, my boy. You are in a 'between' of a kind, but not between worlds…ha-ha…_

Link didn't understand. His face screwed up with a confused look and a raised eyebrow at the answer he was given.

…_We are…no, actually YOU are… inside your own subconsciousness. It's a kind of between if you like. This is your subconsciousness self inside your own mind…_

Link felt better hearing this answer. At least he now knew where he was. He didn't know why he had been summoned into his own subconscious like this, but guessed there was some important reason for it. Maybe this is where he goes when he falls unconscious when he is not ready too.

But upon thinking that, Link wondered what was keeping him in his subconscious. Why did he wake up here and not within his real body? Link raised his head to the sea of bubbles and asked.

'What has happened to my body? You say this is my subconscious self inside my own mind… why am I not waking up into the real world? What has happened to it?'

…_Your body is fine, lad, it is recovering here. It simply is waiting for you to return… _

'I am ready to return? How do I return to it?'

…_You will return to it soon enough…But first…_

As the voice paused, two bubbles began to float down towards the warrior. Link watched with fixed eyes as the two bubbles floated down and landed in front of him. As they landed, they wobbled softly and then began still and solid, just like the first bubble had. Link peered at either bubble, wondering which one he should be looking at first. The bubble to his right didn't seem to show anything clearly, but the one on his left he could see clearly into. The memory it showed was a recent one; it was of the bodies he and Epona had found within the forest. From this bubble, Link walked over to the one on his right and stared into it deeply, trying to figure out what it was showing. He saw what looked like the forest floor of the Lost Wood, but it was hard to see, something was floating over it, hiding the ground from his view. It took a second for Link's mind to recall that what he was actually seeing was simply the mist. It wasn't an exact memory, but when combined with the bubble of the left, he came to understand why it was being shown to him.

'_The mist,'_ Link began to think, watching both bubbles before him, '_maybe… just maybe, it the cause of why I am here…_'

…_Correct lad! _The voice suddenly boomed, sounding happy. _This mist has surrounded our town and trapped the many souls that live here. Those who venture in the mist, falls victims to the 'forever sleep', just like you had fallen into… _

'Then… how can they be woken up? For that matter, how will I be able to wake?'

…_Have no fear of that, my boy, you I can wake… for the others, that is another story…_ There came a quick and sadden sigh before the voice continued. …_The town is in ruin and the king is being held prisoner in his own castle by his new lordship, the evil Sir Rebonack! We need help… your help!_

'My help? Link asked, slightly speechless upon hearing the tale of the mist. He didn't mean to sound off handed, but he was only trying to get home, he didn't expect this to happen. 'How do you know I can save you?' Link questioned furthered. He already knew that he was the Hero of Time and the saviour of Termina, but how did this voice know he could help them?

…_We are without hope, my son, and we are in need of hope…_ the voice spoke sadly, but then, Link sense a cheering in the voice as it continued._ …But word has it from the Great Fairy who resides in our town, that a young boy in green will come someday soon and free the town from the darkness and the demons!_

'The Great fairy…'

Link's mind raced across his encounter with the many Great Fairies he had met throughout the realms. They seemed to know of his power and potential first, before evening meet them. How was it they knew of his deeds, before he had even met them?

'But how did The Great Fairy know I would be passing by?' Link asked, scratching his head.

…_Don't you know lad? The Great Fairies in the vast world all communicate to each other, just like the tree's talk to the earth, so do the Great Fairies to each other and to us. Even over great distances or oceans… They have all heard of you great deeds in Hyrule and Termina. Through the Great Fairies you have met and helped, we, the people of this town, have heard of your deeds. You the talk of the spiritual world, you know!_

'The Spiritual world…' Link repeated softly, lowering his gaze. The Spiritual world – It was the first time he had heard of it out of context of it being a place where warriors were sent for their great and noble deeds. It made sense that the spiritual world would be home to such beings like the Great Fairies, maybe even the Sages.

…_Oh! … _The voice exclaimed happily. ..._No more time for talking… you body is ready for you now! I'll explain everything more when we meet face to face, my boy…_

'It's ready? Great! What do I need to –'

.  
.

Link's eyes suddenly flashed open. His vision was blurred and cloudy, and his eyelids again felt heavy to move. His head was throbbing also and his entire body seemed to ache. The warrior could also feel some slight scratches and some new wounds over his body. Was he attack during his trip into his subconscious mind?

Link arose slowly; feeling weak to lift his own weight. The bed sheet that covered him, fall down his bare chest, revealing bandages across his stomach and arms.

'What happen to me?' Link asked himself, looking down at bandages that wrapped around his stomach and his arm. He even felt the one around his head.

'Lucky…' a voice called out, coming from the doorway on the left side the room. Link glanced over at the figure that was hiding in the shadows of the doorway. Link's eyes were still foggy, and the small candle near the bed was not strong enough to light the whole room. Link blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, hoping to improve his vision.

'What did you say?' Link asked, not hearing the first time.

'Lucky… lucky is what you are, my boy' the figure said, slowly emerging from the shadows. Link lifted his eyes back towards the door, his eyes giving him a much clearer vision. Moving forth from the door and the shadows, Link saw an old man. He was dressed in a blue robe, had an oak walking stick and a sliver beard that fall along his chest.

'How do you feel, lad?' the old man ask, taking a seat next to the bed.

'Confused at most, heavy and sore all over' Link replied, rubbing his head.

'Yes, you will feel better when your rest properly' the old man assured, pushing Link's torso back down on the bed and pulling the covers back over his chest. Link wanted to resist, he felt he had slept enough; but his body was too heavy and weary to put up an argument.

'Your voice…' Link said, as the old man tucked him in, 'you're the voice talking to me in my head, right?' the man nodding slight, a smile slightly showing through the sliver of his long beard.

'They call me Odin, the wise one. I am his new lordship's and King's high prist' Odin introduce himself, leaning back in his chair slightly. 'And you, my lad, are…?' Odin lent forward and began patting Link's chest. Link could see through the silver hair and beard that Odin was very friendly and kind. His old and wise sounding voice matched his appearance well as a high prist. Link felt that Odin held an aura like that of a Sage, wisdom beyond his years, but Link knew Odin must have experienced a lot during his younger life.

'I am Link…' Link began to say, trying to free himself to make a proper introduction. However, his body wasn't responding well to his commands, and he couldn't free himself from the sheets Odin had tucked in.

'The Hero of Time, if I am not mistaken' Odin added, baring a smile upon his face.

Link paused and stared at him for a bit with a slightly raised eyebrow.

'You knew that already?' he questioned.

'Oh, of course…' Odin said with his smile, as he lend in closer. 'Did I mention I read minds?'

Link smiled as did Odin, both exchanging a few chuckles.

After that, Odin patted Link's chest once more and then stood from his chair. He grabbed his walking stick that rested against the bedpost and then peered down at Link. 'Rest up, my boy, those wounds need healing. The red potions here take some time to work, but are most effective' Odin instructed, turning away from the bed and heading towards the door.

'Oh and make yourself at home, you are my most welcome guest'

Odin left Link to be after that, closing the door and allowing the Hero of Time to sleep and his wounds to heal.

Link could tell he was in good hands. Odin was nice and kind, having bandaged Link's wounds and offering him a bed to sleep in for the night. Link was still unsure how he came to have these injuries, but thought now was not the time to ask. He would have his chance later.

Link rubbed this head deep into the pillow, allowing it to cushion up around his head. He inhale deeply and exhale sharply, allowing his eyes to draw close finally, to let him sleep.

But, as he lay there, something bothered him. He could sense something strange an unwelcoming about him. Link reopened his eyes and began studying the room. From what he could see, which was practically nothing as the room was bare; there was nothing in that room that offered such a feeling. Link tried to focus his senses to help him figure out what he was feeling. He tried, but his body was tired and worn out. He would have to try when his strength had returned. Link came to the conclusion that whatever it was, it was something not in the room, but probably more outside.

Whatever it was, Link felt something dark was about to happen. Something he could not even begin to imagine.


	3. Welcome to the Town of Zene

**A/N: **Hello Fans! Riyougi here, I have come back from multiple absences from this site to bring you a new re-edited chapter. I seem to be adding more detail than i had originally in the story when I first wrote it. I hope you all Like this new Chapter. Please let me know what you think.

Riyougi

**Chapter 3**

**Morning 9:00am**

Odin, 'the wise one', sat at his table, drinking a warm cup of tea that he had just made. The kettle he used was still hissing though it was now quieting down. Candles burned from their hoist upon the wall, providing light to the room. The windows around the dinning table and kitchen area seem to provide a dull and grey kind of light, that seem to dampen the mood of the morning. Odin however, seemed not affected by this. His mind and mood were normal as always; maybe a bit happier with recent events. He sat quietly with his cup of tea in hand, with a slight smile on his face. The tea appeared, in the metallic cup, as a mild clear liquid with a slight greenish appearance, yet the smell it offered up was something unpleasant. However, the taste was smooth and most refreshing, counteracting that of the awful smell. Odin drew in the tea, closing his eyes as his mouth absorbed the rich flavour, rather than his nose taking in the smell.

Odin, as the tea sat in his mouth, recalled all the ingredients he had used to make the tea, and the difficult produce he remember to make it. The ingredients were many, about 10 or so, like a Fanti tree root, berries, red and green potion and other items. Yet, all he required was a small portion of each item. The tea was a delicate thing to make, having too much of one item ruined it. The mixing of each item at the proper time was just as vital for the tea to be successful. It was an old recipe, yet a powerful tea that is said to offer renewed strength and magical power to the drinker, if done properly. It was a lost art and not many had the time or patience to do it. Odin simply liked the flavour, regardless of the time and effort it took.

'Morning Odin,'

The house's silence was broken by the greeting from Odin's newly acquired house guest. The young warrior's greeting ranged in his old ears clearly, as his sense of sight and smell were not being used. Odin lowered the cup upon the table, folded his hands before him and slowly opened his eyes. On the opposite side of the table, standing just before the hallway that lead to the spare room, stood the recovered Hyalin warrior, Link. The youth was placing his green tunic over his head, his belt around his hips and his sword and shield upon his back.

'Morning, Master Link, I trust you slept well?' Odin greeted, offering Link a seat at the table. Link paused at the hallway's entrance, to release a quick yawn, before moving. Link move along the pine table and sat in the chair next to Odin, who sat at the head of the table. Link smiled at him, then, trying hard to resist a coming yawn, yawned anyway despite his effort and then smiled again.

'Yeah, I slept well…kind of' Link shrugged. The bed was great. Best sleep he had had for the past few days than that of the forest - but it was the '_dark feeling_' that had turned a great sleep into an uncomfortable one. Link had awakened three times because he felt something was there, watching him. 'I felt watched and I kept waking up because of something… a feeling. The bed was better than the forest ground, but I just couldn't relax…' Link explained, rubbing his neck softly. 'I really don't know how to explain it…'

'No need,' Odin muttered, before sipping his tea, 'You've explained it enough'

Link looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Odin drank more of his tea. Link's nose was getting a whiff of the tea and his face was quick to screw up, yet Odin didn't notice nor would it have bothered him even if he did. Odin erected the cup toward the sky, allowing what remained of the tea to pass his lips, before lowering cup and hands to the table. He licked his lips clean before redirecting his eyes back to Link.

'I was hoping in your weary state you would have been too tired to notice it, but I think I am under estimating you' Odin said, resting his elbow on the table and overlapping his hands before his mouth. 'The land and its people are in danger; a threat from both outside the walls and within. The greater threat lies outside the wall and within the castle itself. But on the streets, there is something else, something minor but still something that holds the people of this town in fear. We're not sure what it is. It remains hidden to us and our eyes, but it moves about us, following us. The shadow of night hides it well. There is some sort of dark presence out there, that – come night fall, attacks anyone who is not safe within their homes'

Link was more alert now and his attention was transfixed to Odin, as the wise man spoke of the plight upon the city and the reason for Link's lack of sleep. His sense of adventure and courage now interested.

'Oh yes, we are all in fear. The day is the only time we have some solace, but that's only a little, not enough to give us hope' Odin sighed, letting his eyes wonder about the contents in his home. Link felt Odin wasn't really looking at the inside of his house, but rather looking beyond the walls. 'Trust your feelings and all your senses while you are here, Master Link. Something's… the eyes alone can't see' Odin instructed, still eyeing the walls about his own house. 'I'm praying yours grant you safety here'

Link's ears twitched upon what Odin had just said to him. Link wasn't sure if what he heard was some sort of hint, or just a coincidental choice of words that Odin decided to use that set Link's mind working.

'Alright…' Link sighed, moving slightly closer towards Odin. 'Let me see if I understand this properly… you're saying there is trouble outside the wall and also within the walls of this city. The greatest problem is '_something_' outside the walls and also what's going on in the castle, right?'

Odin nodded slightly in response.

'Okay and you're also saying that there is '_something_' at night, whatever it is, that is attacking people in the street. Yet you can't see it, right?'

Odin again nodded for his response, yet his face was saddening, thinking upon it. Link smiled slightly, teasing his own mind with the choice of words he was going to say next.

'So Odin, aside from using my feelings to sense this presence, it would be fair to say that this presence can only be detected by those whose eyes can see the truth through the shadows and darkness, wouldn't you agree?'

Odin began to smile and chuckle slightly at Link's words.

'Profound and acutely put, Master Link, it would require such eyes to see whatever the shadows have concealed from us. How did you think of such things?'

'Rather than making it up Odin, I've come across something like that before' Link simply said. As he said that, Link reached deep within his tunic and began searching amongst his countless items within. 'Your choice of words actually 'hinted' to me of something that might help…' upon saying that, his hand soon fell upon a soft and smooth glass like surface, before touching a metallic ring. Link recognised this item immediately and grasped it within his hand. Link removed the item and held it out before Odin. 'This has helped me see many a thing that is hidden to the eyes – 'That the eye alone can't see', as you said. This is the eye of Truth – it will reveal anything that is hidden of shrouded in shadows'

Odin looked puzzled and also baffled as he grasped the Eye of Truth in his hands. He examined it and replayed what Link had just said about the item he held. To Odin it looked like any ordinarily magnifying glass; expect this one had three odd tips on the frame and a strange red eye drawn on the lens. Link at one stage thought, judging by Odin's fascial expression, that the wise man might not believe him and that he would have to explain it or demonstrate its power. But then the man's face changed to a smile and he held the Eye of Truth as if he had seen it or something like it before.

'So this is the Eye of Truth, eh?' Odin muttered under his breath. 'So… what you said was not just a tale to give an old man hope, but rather an actual item that you claim can reveal the dark presence to you?'

'It works, and it has saved me many a time from being attacked by anything invisible. I can demonstrate to you if -'

'No need, Master Link. A Demonstration is not required' Odin said, returning the Eye of Truth back to Link. 'I have seen the power of this item, when I was dream scaping inside your mind. Though I must admit I didn't seem to notice the difference or its effects, at first, but now I understand it and its power. You are well equipped and full of surprises, Master Link'

'Master Link?' Link repeated, feeling a bit shy and flattered. 'Please Odin; you don't need the formalities with me. Just Link is fine. The title is not needed, I am just me'

Odin began to laugh slightly, as he slowly stood up, grabbed his walking stick and turned for the door.

'You are just you, eh? – Just Link and the Hero of Time and saviour of both Hyrule and Termina? He-he' Odin chuckle again, before reaching the door. 'I insist on calling you, Master Link. As a high priest, I must show my gratitude and respect to my guests, especially to one as important as you! Your tales of valour and courage should not be undermined' Odin reminded.

Link smile and nodded slightly, agreeing with what Odin had said. He pushed his chair out from the table and made his towards Odin and the front door.

'You really don't have to Odin, but I'm sure you going to do it regardless' Link smiled as he stood before the door. Odin smiled, showing his white teeth amongst the silver of his long beard, nodding as the young warrior stood beside him.

As Link stood near Odin, he took the chance to peer around at Odin's home. The contents of the house, from what little there was in the house, hardly suggested that Odin was a priest or even a High priest for that matter. Link had been inside many houses and had seen many personal affects and other tools or items. Link had seen a few houses' belonging to priests, and they were very well structured and had many religious items inside relating to the Three Goddess, and countless old text books. However, Odin's home was neither of these. It was a basic design and only had the basic of furniture. There were a few books, but they were old and falling apart. To Link, this house looked more like a commoner's dwelling, not for a priest.

'Pardon my curiosity Odin, but for a prist, or even a high priest for that matter, you don't live like one…' Link pointed out. Both Link and Odin turned and together they peered at the rather empty looking kitchen and dinning area. 'Why is that? I thought you would have been well looked after, for your position and title?'

'It is true I might not fit the normal concept of a High priest, but in this time and age, all the comforts I would normally receive mean very little. This town is in trouble, and no matter of comfort or gold will deny that. Beside the people need it more than I do - I try to place myself with the people, not with the gold' Odin explained simply, slowly opening the front door.

As Odin began to open the door, Link was expecting the morning's light to blind him. He raised his right hand up, ready to shield his eyes from the sun's rays that were soon to pour though the opening door. However, as the door slid open, a weak dull light shone through the opening of the door frame. Seeing this weak light, Link returned his hand down to his side. He guessed that it must be a cloudy day today, if the light was so weak in strength.

Odin soon swung the door fully open, allowing Link to be bathed in the light and to see the world outside.

With the door now open, Odin patted Link's back and escorted Link out into the town for the first time since he woke. Link, walking outside Odin's house, saw the street and the other houses before him. However, as soon as he had step outside, his attention was drawn immediately away from the building before him, and was now directed to the dull grey of the world he had walked into. Link wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, but the whole area seem to be void of bright colours, and was only left with dull shades of colours. The cheerfulness he usually felt when entering a new realm and its many towns, was drained from him, seeing the dullness that surrounded him. He also felt strange, like he was suddenly frightened.

His eyes, from staring at the dull like world he had awoken in, returned to the street and the buildings across the street. The buildings appeared to be old looking, shabby and in need of some repair. The wood of their frame and structure seemed to be splintering and cracking, like the wood was not properly crafted before being used to build the houses; or like the other houses down the street. The bricks that made up the walls, being much stronger than the wood that made the frame for the houses, also showed signs of wear and decay. Link wasn't sure if this was from poor construction or not, but for some reason, he felt like the strength had been sapped from these buildings – if such a thing was possible.

Even the ground he walked upon was barren and brittle. He almost felt his boot sink with every step, leaving a small indent in the ground, as if he was heavily weighed down. Link also noted that the streets were barely touched by travellers or even the very people that lived here. There were very few signs of footprints or any other kind of travel through the streets. He sensed that people were too frightened to venture outside. He had to agree; he had only just stepped outside and already he felt threatened here. It was as if the very world was an enemy, just waiting to attack him.

A mild wind suddenly blew against the pair in the middle of the empty street, blowing the loose soil free from the ground. What little prints in the dirt Link had seen was quickly blown away or filled in. The wind blew, sounding like a dreadful moan and sounding just as hallow and void as the street was. The wind didn't make Link feel any better as it usually does; it made him feel more frightened than before.

Link's eyes kept surveying the local area, studying the dull scenery and buildings, when his attention was drawn to the sky by a strange crackling sound that sounded somewhat like thunder. Peering up to the sky, Link's eyes were greeted with a vast sea of black storm clouds. The clouds churned and washed over one another; now and then the sounds of thunder crackled within them. Judging by these storm clouds, Link would have guessed that a storm was moving in or was just about to move on. However, as he continued to watch them, he noted that the clouds were not moving past in any direction or away from the town, but were rather circling above. He could see a spiral pattern to the clouds that was spewing out from a single point in the sky and spreading forth.

'_This is no ordinary storm… this is some sort of enchantment. Clouds would never do this, unless conjured to do so_' Link noted to himself, having seen this strange cloud pattern once before. '_I would have to assume the clouds might also be drawing the colour and cheerfulness from this town… how do you dispel something like that?_'

'We are not sure of that either, Master Link,' Odin suddenly spoke up, peering down at the warrior. Odin had remained silent for a while, to allow the young warrior to asset the world they had walked into. 'Our Mages and spell casters have tried many a time to dispel the clouds, yet with no result. We can only conclude that these conjured clouds have a source that need to be destroyed or dispel. It's the only way to keep something likes this activated. A normal conjured spell can be easily over powered if a strong enough mage or spell caster, or even a large enough group of both, were to dispel it together' Odin explained, casting his eyes toward the clouds. 'However, if there is such an item which the spell is being cast from, then that said item would have to be destroyed or have it enchantment removed – when the item is indeed located, that is'

Link also looked back to the menacing storm clouds swirling over head. The storm clouds rotated in an anti-clock wise fashion, churning and washing over the other amassed clouds in the sky; much like that of the waves in the ocean.

While staring at the dark clouds already in the sky and noting that the world around him was only dimmed in light and not already shaded in total darkness, Link guessed they were either still in the early morning or had just entered into the afternoon phase of the day. Either way, the light from the sun above only provided enough light to see what lay before them, yet presenting the world in a dull grey scale scene. He wondered how bad it would get when the sun actually did set. How would the visibility be then at night time?

'It gets much darker then this at night. Almost pitch black and impossible to navigate - if it weren't for the torches we built upon all the houses as a guide' Odin spoke again, noting the questions written upon the warrior's face. Odin began pointing to torches that hung from every corner of the houses in the street and further along the road. From the rise where Odin's house sat upon the hill, Link could see the whole town a light with torches. The whole town was lit with these torches – there were millions of them.

Seeing these torches, Link was glad to have some source of light when the night eventually descended the world. However, Link noted that even in the early morning or afternoon, whichever it was, the light from the torches helped lighten more of the street a little bit more than the actual sun – he wondered how much these torches would really lighten up the streets at night.

Link hadn't noticed himself walking towards the top of the street, just where the road began to dip down the hill into the rest of the town. He stopped there and allowed his eyes to peer across the town, seeing all he could from his rise of the hill.

'Odin…' Link muttered, staring at the town from the raised hill, where Odin's house resided. The wise man shifted his eyes upon the warrior, having heard his name and slowly walked up beside him. Sensing the High Priest was next to him and was listening, Link continued on. 'What is going on, Odin? Why is this town of… err'

'- This is the town of Zene, Master Link'

'Yes, thanks – why is Zene like this? Everything seems so dark and grey and empty of feeling… what has befallen this realm?'

'Hmm,' Odin stroke his silver beard slowly, contemplating Link's question, trying to form a reasonable answer. 'I am not too sure, Master Link. The town of Zene has a dark and bloody history, like many realms before it – its hard to say if this town is condemned because of such a past or if it truly deserve such a fate like this, especially for what has happened so long ago, if that is the case'

'Cursed because of their history?' Link questioned.

'Possibly – but I sense this curse is far more recent…'

'Recent? How long ago was this done?'

'That I am not sure of – but I am sure there is a reason to this, somewhere in the town's history. It would have to be – For as long as I have been here, trapped like other travellers, this curse has been here a long time. The people of this town are doomed because of it, yet none know the answer to why'

'There has to be someone who knows! A thing like this just doesn't happen and no one keeps a record of it. What about the scribes in this town? Surely they would have kept a record of when this happened and the events that might have caused it - '

'The scribes, I fear, are dead; Master Link' Odin interrupted, 'There was no trace of them when I too searched for such answers you speak of now. I concluded they were taken a while ago before our arrival'

'Taken, Odin? You just said you fear them dead, but now you say they were taken? What do you mean by that?'

The old priest pressed his lips, and then began to peer around the street; his eyes watchful of the surrounding buildings and alleyways.

'I can't say yet, Master Link' Odin whispered, leaning closer to the warrior. 'I will reveal the answer to you soon. Be patience, I will tell you soon…'

Link's growled angrily in dismay, but then sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his head.

'What about their books and records then? Something of their writing should have been kept, even if the scribes themselves were, 'taken' as you say. Don't tell me their records disappear with them! We have to -'

Before Link could say more, Odin's old hand suddenly covered his mouth. Link was surprised by the action and by the movement of speed. For an old man, and one who looks as frail as Odin did, his movement was quick and sharp.

'Shh!' Link heard Odin say.

From peering at Odin's hand covering his mouth, Link peered up at the priests' face. Odin was not watching Link, but rather he was examining the surroundings. Judging from the look in the priest's eyes, Link could tell Odin was on guard and he was frightened.

'Link…' Odin muttered, lending closer to the warrior. 'We can not discuss such things now… it is not safe here to speak of such a topic in the open. For now please follow me and I will explain what I can to you on the move'

Link wanted to ask what was going on, but the tone in Odin's voice and the worry in the priest's eyes, suggested that he better just heed the old man's words and just do as he was told to do. Link removed the hand from his mouth, breathed slightly and nodded in response.

Odin nodded, rose back to his normal height, spun around and began walking up the street. Link, before moving, began to examine the street as Odin had done. Something had Odin spooked and on guard, but Link couldn't see what. Link tried to feel for a presence nearby, but because the whole town felt full of danger and evil, Link couldn't feel anything close by. Link sighed quickly, before walking after the priest.

Link soon caught up to the High priest, but said nothing to him. Odin didn't respond to Link either, when the warrior walked beside him. As Link could see, Odin was still watching the buildings and alleyways they pasted by. Odin's face was solid and tensed, something was definitely bothering him. Link lowered his face back to the street before them, but kept his eyes on their surroundings, like Odin was doing.

Now and then, Link thought he saw something move about them. Like a blur of blackness moving amongst the alleyways, but it was always out of the corner of his eyes. He could not see it or anything out of the ordinary when he stared down the alleyway directly.

_Was that a person? It didn't look right to be a person… maybe smoke or something from the torches, perhaps…_

Link thought to say something about that to Odin, but because he wasn't sure what it was he saw, he thought not to say anything until he could confirm what he was seeing.

.

**Morning 11:00am**  
After what seemed like an hour, Link and Odin came to a wall that divided this section of the town from the rest. From the raised hill near Odin's house, where Link had looked over the town, he saw similar walls that divided the rest of the town.

They pasted through the arch in the wall and continued up the street in silence.

The silence was starting to get to him, so was this feeling of dread he felt ever since he had woke in Odin's house last night. It was like something was just waiting to attack them. He just wished that whatever it was would just do so, so he didn't have to keep thinking about it.

To take his mind off of it, Link began to look at the buildings in this section of the town. Here, Link saw something rather odd in compared to the rest of the buildings in the town. Though made of the same wood and brick the rest of the town's buildings, these building showed no signs or wear or need of repair. The buildings still looked drained of happiness and of life, but they were much sturdy than the others Link had seen. Link thought that maybe these buildings were newly built, but when he examined them carefully, they appeared just as old as the others.

_What's the difference then? _Link thought, examining the houses he passed on his right. _Why are these building so much better looking than the others in this town?_

The pair soon came to a fork in the road, where the main trail headed to the right, continuing up the hill and the trail to the left, on a smaller road appeared to continue to some sort of lookout tower behind the buildings, out upon a cliff or ledge.

Coming to the middle of the intersection, Odin stopped. Link took a few more steps, and then notice Odin had stopped walking. The High priest's face was still as tensed as it was when they had started their walk of silence. But now, it seemed a bit more lighten.

'Come, Master Link. We go left here. There is something I want to show you' Odin instructed, speaking for the first time since they had started walking, pointing his old, bony index finger down the left trail. Link peered at the path Odin had pointed down. The trail wasn't properly design as a road, like the one they had been walking, but more just an unused path, bigger than the alleyways between the building blocks. The path was covered in tiny pebbles, where they main road was just dirt.

Link peered at Odin briefly before doing as he was instructed. Link walked onto the pebbled path, his boots crunching the pebbles as he walked. Even these pebbles appeared to be hallow and lifeless. Link even tried to ease his feet gently upon the pebble, to stop them from crunching under his weight, but these pebbles held no strength and just crumbled into powder. He was leaving a path of crumbled pebbles, wherever he stepped, amongst the still whole pebbles.

Walking on this path for ten minutes, Link soon emerged out upon the cliff where the lookout tower stood. The buildings opened up to reveal this small section of ledge that held room enough for the tower to stand. He had to push what looked like an old, dead grape vine out of the way to see the lookout tower. In a way, the old grape vine acted like a curtain or drape, though the leave crumble as he past through, leaving mostly the vine bare. Link stared at the tower as he emerged, wondering if he was meant to climb it, but quickly found a stone bench set beside the tower for the town people to sit upon. By the looks of the dirt, cobwebs and the long grass at its base, Link guessed not mainly visited this place. Nonetheless, Link sat upon the bench and rubbed at his feet. Though the pebble had crumbled effortless under his weight, the sole of his feet felt sore.

'Hey Odin, what did you want to show me?' Link asked, removing his right boot and rubbing his foot. 'What is here that I have to see-?'

Link paused in mid sentence, realising as he looked up that Odin was not with him. The warrior was all alone at the lookout. When did Odin vanish? Link had heard him when they had started walking on the pebble path, but after that, Link lost focus on Odin and just kept walking onwards.

Not bothering to put his boot back on, Link shot up from the seat and bolted back to the path.

Link leaped into the old vine like drape, knowing the vines were brittle and would easily break upon hitting him.

But just as he leapt into the air to crush through the vines, the vine began to part ways and from it Odin stepped out.

'Argh!' screamed Link, as he crashed into Odin.

The young warrior hit the old priest hard and then bounced backwards. He hit the ground hard; his butt hitting the ground first and then his head. Link was quick to sit up, rubbing the spot where his head hit the ground. Though the earth crumbled slightly under the sudden impact, it still hurt the same.

'Oh my, are you alright, Master Link?' Odin asked, kneeling down to Link, with the aid of his walking stick.

'Urgh… I am fine, Odin' Link muttered, rubbing his head and butt, slowly rising to his feet. 'What about you? Did I hurt you? I mean I did slam into you pretty hard'

'Ho-Ho, hit me pretty hard, yes. But I am alright – there be strength in this old body still' Odin said happily, as he walked past the warrior, patting Link's shoulder.

_Pretty hard, yes?_ Link repeated, watching the old priest with his walking stick. _Such an impact should have caused you to fallen, Odin. Yet I was the only one on the ground…_

Link watched Odin walking towards the lookout tower, until the priest came to sit upon the bench just like Link had done when he had arrived there. Link rubbed his head for a few more second, and then walked over to the bench where Odin sat.

'What happened to you, Odin?' Link asked, pulling on his boot and then sitting down on the bench. 'When I came here, you weren't behind me. Where did you go?'

'I didn't go anywhere, Master Link' Odin answered, staring out over the cliff, with his hands folded over the top of his walking stick. 'The pebbles hurt my feet, so I had to rest a bit. I didn't think to tell you to stop, since you are much younger, stronger and more able than I. I just needed a few seconds rest, before I continued onwards – I didn't think you would mind being alone for a short amount of time, Master Link'

'Oh, I can stand it – I was just worried about you'

'Blessed be your heart, Master Link. I am fine, though, you need not worry. I can look after my self just fine, thanks'

Hearing Odin's answer, Link could help but tilt his head slightly, being a little confused. He wasn't sure if what Odin was saying was just something to put Link's mind at ease, or if there was something else behind those words. The priest spoke confidently and strongly of his words, for one who looked as frail as Odin. Link recalled when he had leaped into Odin, just before, and how the old priest was able to withstand the impact without falling down as Link did. From that impact alone, Link felt Odin was a lot stronger than he gave him credit for… much stronger.

'Anyways, I think now is a good time for me to tell you what you had asked me previously,' Odin said, turning slightly on the bench to properly face Link. 'We are safe now for the moment, so I will tell you what I can while we rest here, before continuing our journey'

Having heard that, Link began to examine the surroundings. Odin had just said '_we are safe now_', did that mean, that just before they were in some kind of danger? How did Odin know there was danger or some threat, when Link could not? Link wasn't sure on how Odin could know, but as he scanned the surroundings, he still couldn't see or feel anything different to suggest otherwise. The whole area felt the same still – evil and dread.

Seeing as the High priest was assured and confident the place was safe to convey what information he could not have shared before, Link resume the topic.

'Alright Odin, I had asked about the town of Zene and what was going on here' Link said, reminding Odin of what he had asked the old priest before. 'I was asking about the scribes and the records they should have kept somewhere in the archives, or castle, or wherever they worked. Those records should be able to tell us the events of when the curse came and what had happened to cause it, or any event that may link the events'

'I will do my best to give all I have gathered, Master Link' Odin said stiffly, straightening his back up and lifting his chest high, like a bold man would. 'You must forgive me if I don't have all the answers you seek, Master Link. The enemy has done well to conceal the truth from us'

Link understood, but he hated rushing into things blindly.

'That's okay, Odin, it will have to do' Link muttered, sounding slightly monotone. 'What can you tell me about the town's history? You mention that the town was likely cursed because of something that happened in its bloody history – do you know what happened during that time that might be a link?'

'I'm afraid there is nothing I can add on that, Master Link' Odin said, sadly. 'Like all other realms present, past and lost, Zene has seen its share of war and bloodshed. I know that the land Zene now inhabits has been fought over countless time by other nations. I'm not sure who was involved in each of the conflicts. The last war was 3 centuries ago. Peace has reign since then, allowing the royal family, the army and the townspeople to develop this city into what you see it now. That is just general knowledge that I have gathered – more detail accounts of Zene's history, I would believe to lie with the scribes and their documents – wherever they are'

'Ok – then the scribes and their records might contain the answers we need' Link stated, 'How do we reach the scribes and the archives?'

Odin sighed heavily hearing Link asking this.

'I fear the scribes are no longer of this realm, Master Link' Odin sorrowfully indicated. 'As I had said before, I have found no trace of the scribes in charge of documenting the events of Zene. Their quarters have been vacant a long time – longer than even I could imagine. Decay, dust and neglect have also taken their toll in the archives in the castle. The scrolls and tomes are barely legible in most part, now'

Link grunted and exhaled heavily, rubbing his neck as he lowered his head to the ground.

'You found nothing at all?'

'Nothing – no signs of foul play, no notes or clues to suggest they had left… nothing'

Link found this rather strange. Scribes were well noted people in the society other realms he had travelled to, even though they tend to keep out of sight as they do their job of recording events. They are supposed to keep records of everything that happens within their realm. They keep the records of history, important legal and royal documents safe and in order for future generations. To have them suddenly vanish without anyone noticing or without even a clue is very troubling.

'How long do you think the scribes have been gone?'

'Hard to say – both their quarters and the archives are covered heavily in dust and show signs of neglect for many years'

'_For Many years?_' Link repeated in his head, '_How do people just vanish without a trace and not be noticed?_'

A mild wind blew across the outlook as both warrior and high priest were in deep thought.

'Hold on, there is something actually…' Odin said, breaking the silence. 'I did notice something in particular that was strange in my search of the archives…' Odin's words were quick to shatter the Hyalin warrior's trouble and confused thoughts and grabbed his full attention.

'What was it? What did you find, Odin?'

Odin cleared his throat with a deep cough that rumbled heavily in both his throat and chest, before he too drew in closer to Link.

'Try and follow what I say, Master Link, imagine if you can…' Odin instructed to Link, as he began to explain his findings. 'The Zene's family royal scribes kept their documents of everything that has happened in Zene in these great big tomes, deep in the castle's archives. Though tomes are common, these tomes that the Zene's scribes used are larger than the normal size ones you might have encountered. They're three times bigger and filled with a lot more pages. I swear by the goddesses, it would take a Goron to lift them or maybe an incredibly strong man!' Odin exclaimed, depicting the tomes' size with his old arms. 'Anyways, these tomes are kept on these bookshelves. Some of the bookshelves were carved into the castle's walls - I imagined those tomes contained the older accounts of Zene, when the war ended and the ground had been declared by the king at that stage. The newer and more recent tomes were stored on hand built wooden shelves. The room that they use as the archives is a massive room unto itself, and design similar like a great library. Under each tome was a small metal plaque that indicated the years that the tomes contained – do you understand so far, Master Link?'

'Yes, I understand. Incredibly big tomes, the archives is the size of a great library, metal plaque that have written the years each tomes has record within - that right so far' Link said, recapping Odin's word in just a few words.

'Good – Good. Now, remember how I said decay, dust and neglect have befallen the archives?'

Link nodded instead of speaking this time. Odin smiled and continued on speaking.

'Good lad. Now imagine a heavy layer of dust upon these shelves, the tomes and even the floor and a mass of cobwebs here and there. The archives had been vacant for a long time it would seem; decades of dust and no sign of any maintenance. No one had stepped into that room for a long time. I searched for notes that might have indicated the whereabouts of the scribes, or at least some evidence that might prove if they had indeed met their untimely end there – but I found nothing. No notes or clues; nothing. Everything in that room was about history. Every tome and scroll was history based. That room has been empty for so long, and it would suggest by the dust gathered that the scribes have been gone for decades -'

'But if that is indeed so… then what did you find that was so interesting, Odin?'

'When I could find no evidence to explain what had happened to the scribes, I began to search for answers in the tomes. Answers to the very questions you are seeking now. I did not find the answers I sought, as I said before the words are illegible now, but I discovered something else, something more important'

'What? What did you discover?' Link asked feverishly. Odin had gripped his attention and the suspense was getting to him.

'I sped through each tome because each was illegible, even the ones drawing closer to the present. Age and neglect have taken their secrets. However, when I came upon the last and most recent tome of Zene's history, which if I remember correctly from the plaque, would have been recording of these past decade, the plaque and tome itself was… clean and new. Untouched by dust or neglect'

Link's eyes became set and still. His mouth opened slowly to speak his disbelief but no words protruded. Upon seeing this, Odin again smiled slightly and continued on.

'The room had shown no signs of any other life being in that room before me, but there the tome was, sitting fresh beside its dust covered and aged brothers. I'm not sure how to explain the possibility of that, but there it was all the same. It was the last tome left in the room that I had not read yet. I assumed from its fresh appearance that perhaps in this tome were some answers. I opened it… but the pages were torn out'

'What? The pages were missing?' Link asked, seizing Odin but the shoulders. Odin didn't mind that Link had grasped him so violently. The way Link had been gripped on his every word and then suddenly given such uneasy news, a reaction was to be expected.

'Not all the pages were gone, Master Link, but I believe only the ones that actually hard something written on them were taken; for the rest of the pages lay blank' Odin explain, slowly grabbing Link's hands from his shoulder and removing them. Link's hands fell effortlessly from the priest's shoulders, as Odin touch his hands.

'But Odin, I'm not sure I understand now' Link said, scratching his head. 'I understand that last tome was new and fresh, but how does that help us if the pages are missing? Our questions are still unanswered...'

Odin nodded slightly, agreeing with the warrior, before providing the answer.

'Indeed, that did present a problem. However, the only thing left in the tome, beside blank pages was a page marked with the King's royal seal'

Hearing this, Link's face brightened.

'Thought that would cheer you up'

'So the King has the pages then? He was the one who tore them out?'

'It would appear so. But I am not sure how he did it'

'What you mean?' Link asked.

'Well, when I was reading through some of the other tomes, I attempted to remove a few pages from their bindings. I thought that maybe I could use magic to restore the words, as is common practise of scribes to do to keep the tomes in order, for future generations to read. However the tomes were not willing to part with their pages. Spells of some unknown power was keeping the pages firmly inside. It puzzles me on how the King was able to do it when I could not…' Odin explained, looking down at his wrinkled hands.

'I guess we should ask the king that question' Link said simply and cheerfully.

'That would be a good plan, Master Link, however not so easily done' Odin pointed out.

'Why not?' Link questioned.

'The King is being held prisoner in the castle's dungeon. The new lordship Rebonack has taken control of the castle, as well as the realm. No one enters the dungeon, but him and his escort'

Link growled within. There was always a catch to things. No easy ways about these things - just the hard way.

'I don't get it, Odin' Link said, titling his head to the side. 'How can this guy, Rebonack, control these lands when the rightful King is being held prisoner in his own castle? The townspeople shouldn't be so idle about this, knowing such information should anger them. Shouldn't the townspeople rise up against him, overpower him and take back the castle?'

'It would be that simple if the townspeople believed it to be such as you have stated'

'Huh?'

'Rebonack is no fool. Though he holds the King in the dungeons, only a handful of individuals know this information I have just shared with you. To everyone else, they see the King everyday'

Link was puzzled by Odin's words. Link opened his mouth to speak more questions but Odin began to stand from the bench he had been sitting on. The old priest continued to speak on.

'Rebonack is a tactician, a warrior general and one who is well versed in the art of magic. He disguises himself as the King to fool the people into believing whatever he declares. Though he has assumed control, he does not declare his goals and true intention to the people. He is subtle and patient. Instead of being direct, he uses the current situation, and advises the people he is helping them, telling them his elite warriors and advisers and mages are all working to restore the balance. Out of fear of the darkness, they believe him without even realising they are being deceived. They are too tired and frighten to see the truth. He conducts his true intentions in the shadows, out of people's sight. They can't tell the difference' Odin explained, with a sadden tone. 'I believe he has been watching and studying the King for some time; his imitation of the King is almost flawless - almost'

'What caught him out?'

'Some of the servants have notice a change in him, a very strong sense of boldness and authority. The King was more caring and a little bit more humble, then someone who commanded. Rebonack tries to be nice like the King, but he is becoming more careless, rough and tempered. These changes are too sudden to be natural. That's what the servants have told me that they have noticed. As for me, I've had a different situation. As a high priest, I am usually called to the castle to perform blessing, read from the scared and holy books of the goddess and communicate between the people and the Great Fairy in our temple on the King's behalf. However, this '_King_' seems not to require my services anymore, suggesting I remain in the temple to communicate between the Great Fairy and the townspeople to give them hope. That the castle is no longer grounds that need my services'

'How does that suggest the King is a fake? He could be thinking that the people need you more'

'That is a possibility, however, the King is just as frighten with the current situation as them. He always calls upon me to give him strength and to also ask the Great Fairy to help with his decision. He has been doing this ever since I have arrived here; he would not just change so suddenly. Beside there are other things I have noted that the King does that Rebonack has not taken into account'

'And what are these things?'

'Oh, well... when he tries to lie he scratches his left ear. He always has some small object in his fingers when he is troubled or nervous. He always thanks his servants when he asks them to do something and when he has a cold or is sickened, he always try to act normal instead of resting and ends up collapsing on the floor because lack of strength – small things you start to notice over time'

'Right...'

'Anyway, that is all I have to share, Master Link. We need to be heading off' Odin instructed, Turning to the left and beginning to walk back towards the path. 'I have taken up much of the day and we are needed elsewhere. We are expected at the temple'

'Expect?' Link said, following after Odin. 'Who is expecting us and where?'

'You will see soon enough, Master Link' Odin simply replied, not giving the warrior a proper answer.

Link sighed slightly, but did not try to pry the information from the old man. Link's head was already full from the information Odin had just told him. That was more important, whereas knowing where they were going and who they were meeting was a bit trivial.

'Oh – Here is something for you' Odin suddenly said, reaching into his robes. He grasped a parchment within his chest pocket and tossed the rolled up paper to the warrior travelling behind him.

Link grasped the parchment, nearly humbling it as a wind began to blow. The paper was light brown in colour, had ragged edges on both ends and was tied up with a gold thread. The parchment was about two feet in length and was rather heavy in his hand.

'What is this, Odin?' Link asked, not bothering to open it just at the moment.

Odin had reached the vines before the path. He pulled the vines aside and looked back at Link as he drew near to answer him.

'It is a map of Zene, Master Link' Odin answered, offering his hand to allow Link to enter the path first. Link did so, bowing as he past Odin. 'I had this one design to include the outlying settlements of the other races that inhabit Zene. That is why it might feel a bit weight down – it has a fair bit drawn there'

After hearing Odin speak, Link peered back at the rolled up map in his hand. He weighed it in his hand and agreed that it had to be filled with a lot of detail and maybe notes to be so heavy or large in length. Nodding slightly as he accepted this, Link slid the map into his tunic. He would check it out later.

After a few minutes, the pair again set foot on the main road. Odin took the lead at this point and led Link to the right that continued up the hill. Both Link and Odin were silent as they continued their walk. Link wanted to ask more question, but Odin was not answering. Link didn't want to pester the High priest, so instead he let his mind sort through his newly acquired information.

Walking along this path, Link noticed that the buildings began to thin out, till all the buildings were now behind them and an open field lay before them that ended at a cliff face overlooking the vast ocean.

Like most in Zene, the field was colour in a grey scaled effect and appear brittle and lifeless. The field was nothing but a haunting image to him. His eyes became sadden just staring at such a grey place. He cast his eyes back towards town and felt even sadder.

'_Such a horrible saddening place..._' Link thought, turning back to the path before them.

Returning his gaze forward, Link saw a settlement appear up ahead. It was still a fair distance away, but for some reason, it stood out to his eyes. It almost radiated through the greyness to him.

'That is where we are heading, Master Link' Odin suddenly indicated. 'We still have a bit of a walk, but we are almost there'

Link nodded, confirming that he understood. Though Odin could not see this action, he felt Link acknowledge what he had said.

Link was still drawn to the settlement that stood out against the grey. He strained his eyes to focus closely on it, slowly seeing more and more as they moved closer. His mind was feverishly trying to figure out why he was so drawn to it.

'_Is that... could it be? Colour?_'

.  
.

**Afternoon 2:00**

'Here we are, Master Link' Odin exclaimed, lifting his hands to the heavens. 'Welcome to the Temple of Zene!'

As Odin had said that, Link step from the grey world behind him and stepped into the colour filled garden before him.

Link was amazed at how bright and colourful the garden was to the rest of Zene. His eyes were absorbing the colour all around him. Though he had seen colours before, the grey of Zene had made him miss them. He was so enthralled by the colours and sheer pleasure he felt here that he was ignoring he tired and exhausted body.

Odin watched Link with a pleased face. The old man made his way along the path as Link was spinning about, absorbing the colours, the sweet smell and the overall happiness here. Odin found a stone bench that he came to rest upon. Here, he waited for Link to draw closer.

Link soon approached the area where Odin was sitting. His face was alight with happiness. However the happiness was soon to end. Having been denied colour, Link wanted to enjoy all he could. But now that he was reaching his fullest of this garden, Link was becoming more aware of the pain his body was trying to signal to him.

Finally taking heed of his body's screams, Link crashed to the ground before Odin; knees first and then upon his hands. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his breathing he had to forced to slow down to steady long inhales and exhales, instead of quick and short grasps from breath.

'Wow' Link grasped between breaths. 'I was so in trance by the colours here that I didn't realise I was in so much pain. What a long trip... it seemed so close too. Maybe I should have left my gear behind'

'It is ok, Master Link. Many have enjoyed the pleasures as you have just now experienced. The townspeople come here to be filled with hope and enjoy the peace they feel here' Odin explained. 'And don't worry - after a while and with your young body, you too will get use to making this trip back and forth from temple to town'

'If you... say so' Link breathed out, slowly. 'If I get this kind of reward... every time I come here, then... I guess it is worth it'

After a few minutes of resting upon his knees and hands, regaining his strength and composure, Link began to stand up. Upon standing, Link inhale deeply and exhale slowly, wiping sweat from his brow and dirt off his hands and knees.

As he finished cleaning the dirt from his body, Link's eyes fixed upon the temple at the end of the cliff, standing proudly before the ocean underneath it.

The Temple of Zene stood over four stories high and seemly the same in length. The stone of its structure was mostly white; though contain a hint of grey. Link sensed a slight resemblance about the material used on this temple could be the same as was used in the 'Temple of Time' back in Hyrule. There appeared be a dome shape built into the roof, at the end of the temple, but Link couldn't see too much of it from where he was. The support columns at the front of the temple that held the roof was heavily detailed, though at this distance he couldn't tell what they were depicting. There were four steps that lead to a set of mighty jade doors. Set on either side of the doors were these two similar looking stones, roughly the same size as him. Was this some kind of art? Those stones did not seem like they belonged there.

Finishing his examination of the Temple, Link's gaze was soon directed to the finely crush stone path that lead up to the Temple's steps and the surrounding gardens.

The main path was made of finely crush stone, coloured a light brown or cream and was lined with trees on both sides. The trees were evenly spaced apart from each other, had the same white trunks and dark green leaves and grew almost identical the same way as the others. In between every second tree, there sat identical stone benches. Sitting just behind the trees on either side of the main path, were garden beds that stretched from where the pair were stationed, up to about halfway where the garden beds ended and two large water fountains continued onwards to the Temple's stairs. Link couldn't help but feel that this whole area leading to the temple was a mirror image reflecting the other side. The trees, the benches and even the fountains were shaped and design the same as the other side; the garden beds were the only expectations because of the different types of coloured flowers that were blooming on either side. This would have been taken a great deal of trouble and planning to replicate again.

Having his attention drawn to the gardens surrounding the Temple, Link failed to notice the many bodies moving about the Temple. As soon as he registered the first townsfolk working in the garden, he began to see more of them. How did he not see the vast number of the townspeople here while he was examining the area?

'I see you have just notice the townspeople, Master Link,' Odin said, with a slight smile, watching Link's reaction to the other masses at the Temple. 'This is the only place in Zene that keep the townspeople happy. They work hard to keep this garden and the Temple in good repair'

'I don't blame them. I would too, it's very beautiful here' Link agreed, his eyes shifting to each smiling face he saw in the garden.

Odin also peered at the townspeople working in the garden, before turning back to Link.

'The townspeople come here often and do most work here rather than in the town. They rather work here so the Temple and gardens stay beautiful then work in the dread of the town. This is their place of hope and peace. They take comfort here, as you can see. If this place was to fall into disarray…' Odin stopped in mid-sentence and heavily sighed.

Link understood what Odin meant, without him having to finish the sentence. He could understand the feeling of pain and dread that would take over the townspeople if the Temple and this bright garden were to be destroyed. It would be devastating.

'Ok, that is enough resting,' Odin exclaimed, grabbing Link's attention. The old priest stood up from the bench and pointed his walking stick to the temple. 'Best we are moving along, Master Link. We must not keep her waiting any further. We must meet with her now so we can solve this curse and reunite the king on the throne'

Link nodded and followed after Odin.

' Her?' Link repeated, following behind the High priest. 'Who is this 'her' we are meant to be meeting, Odin?' Link asked.

'The Great Fairy, of course' Odin answered. 'She wishes to talk to you'

'Do you know what she wants to talk to me about exactly?'

Odin did not answer, but just kept walking onwards. Link sighed at that but followed him to the Temple.

As they made their way forward towards the Temple, Link felt he was being watched and not just by one set of eyes, but by many. Link, not turning his head to look, eyed each face that was now watching them. All the townspeople had now registered the pair walking along the path to the temple. They didn't seem to be looking at Odin, but were more focused on Link, the new face in their town.

Link found their watchful glances to be a bit annoying, but did his best to ignore it. He steeled his eyes forward and focused upon the Temple ahead of him.

Link and Odin complete the final stretch of the path and continue up the stairs to the doors of the Temple. Their foot leaving the last of the steps, Link and Odin approached the Temple's double jade doors. Here, Link spotted the two brownish yellow stone blocking the door.

'_Wait a minute... weren't these on either side of the..._'

'Halt!' a voice suddenly shouted at the approaching pair.

Link jumped slightly at the sudden voice, whereas Odin was calm and not fazed by it.

Sensing the pair had obeyed the command to stop, the two stones that bared Link and Odin's path suddenly began to move. The sound of rock rubbing against the stone floor was heard as the two stones, which Link had at first thought to be pieces of art, began to reveal their secret. Link heard a familiar growl and groan from the two stone, as the stone's very shape began to change and unfold.

Link and Odin both watch as the large stones slowly rose from the ground, allowing two bulked and muscular arms to appear from underneath the stone's massive bodies. The fingers on each of these arms flexed apart before their hands were thrust into the ground. The impact caused a slight vibration in the ground that travelled and resounded in Link's leg. The stones bent their arms slightly, allowing their body to draw closer to the floor, before pushing off from the ground and allowing their massive and equally bulked legs to stabilise their weight as the two objects began to stand.

Link had to admit that he was always impressed with the way a rock or boulder could easily turn out to be one of the members of the proud rock dwellers race, the Gorons.

Both warrior and priest now stood in the shadows of the towering Goron warriors. Link had to tilt his head all the way back and even had to step back a bit just to be able to stare at the guards' face properly without hurting his neck.

'Alright, what have we got here?' bellowed the Goron guard on the left. 'You know the rules, Odin. You can't bring anyone into the temple without our permission!'

'Proud Goron, I am well aware of the rule of the Temple, but I assure you this boy is no threat' Odin explained, talking calmly as he always does.

The Goron peered down and looked closely at Link, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. 'Hmm, I know the Great Fairy trusts you Odin, and I do not doubt her or yours judgement, but I do reserve the right as protector of the Temple to check everyone that comes here. Who know, this runt could just be another one of their spies trying to deceive us! I don't want to let one of those _things_ to slip through, not on my watch!'

'_Runt?_'Link repeated angrily, as he stared the Goron who also stared him down. '_Who are you calling a runt?_'

'He doesn't look all that dangerous' The Goron on the right spoke up. 'I know the enemy is clever and shifty, but this is outside their usual tactics – but nonetheless, we have to be sure, Odin. You understand the security'

Odin's face flash a sign of annoyance, but that was quickly gone from sight. The High priest waved his hand and allowed the guards to do their duty. Link peered at Odin, wanting to object to this, but Odin's eyes told the warrior to just allow the Gorons to do their job. It would be quicker this way.

The Gorons walked from the doors and circled up on Link. They walked about the warrior, like two vultures circling a dying animal. The Gorons poke his soft skin, which stung a lot since his skin was not harden like theirs, and they tugged at his tunic.

'A sword and a shield, eh?' the Goron on the left stated, while tapping its finger on Link's shield, 'not the enemies' choice of weapons. Seems pretty standard issues stuff...'

The Goron on the right then drew in and peered closer at Link. Having this Goron in his face, look locked eyes with it. They stared each other down, before the Goron began to sniff. Link thought this was strange, but then the Goron began to sniff his hair and clothes.

'Hey! There is something strange about this boy...' The Goron said.

'What is it?' asked the other Goron guard.

'This boy does not smell like the others in town. He got all these strange smell attached to him' the Goron stated taking a few more sniffs. 'I smell forest, fresh and sea water, some ash and earthly quality dirt upon this kid! Also I smell..._sniff sniff_... fellow Goron clans, fishy Zora clans, mouldy Deku clans and Hylians folk' The Goron pulled away and rubbed his nose hard. 'This kid has been around. Though if I knew any better I swear my nose tells me he is ... a Goron, Zora and Deku...'

'What are you yapping on about?' The Goron on the left asked, in a raised and confused tone, after hearing such strange things from his guarding partner. 'I know you think highly of your sense of smell but just listen to yourself! He is a Goron, Zora and Deku? Does your sense of sight not see he is just a Hylian'

'I am well aware of my eyes, but nose tells...'

'Enough with your nose - It is clearly wrong!'

'My nose is never wrong!'

'Gentlemen - Stop!' Odin shouted, rising his left hand from his cane to the heavens. The two arguing Gorons stop arguing and, if Link's eyes were correct, the two strong rock dwellers jumped back in fright. 'I understand that you both are doing your jobs with your given talent and sense of duty, but this is not the place nor is it the time to be arguing over such matters!' Odin calmly explained. The Gorons guards, proud and strong, lowered their and apologised to the High priest. Odin smiled underneath his silver beard upon hearing this. He walked from the sideline and stood behind Link, placing his right hand on Link's shoulder. 'This happens to be the boy the Great Fairy ask to see'

Both of the Gorons grew silent and motionless. They're eyes widen as they stared from Odin down at Link.

'Oh!' Both Goron jumped to attention. Their strong stone like body becoming ridged and firm. 'So sorry Odin, we didn't know! Please enter with our best wishes!' both guards exclaimed in perfect union and sync.

Odin smiled and bowed his head at their show of respect. Link was baffled, what had he just missed? Link was sure that such a simple mistake really didn't need such formality attached to it. Perhaps there was something more that he was yet to understand.

After staring at the ridged Goron guards for a moment, Link felt Odin urged him forward. Link nodded and made his way forward towards the jade doors. As he neared the door, Link felt a heavy hand fall upon his shoulder. The left Goron guard had stopped his advancement. Link wondered what the problem was now, but as he looked up at the Goron, he saw that the Goron was now looking a tad shy.

'I am... Sorry for calling you... a runt…sir. Please accept my apology' the Goron muttered softly, so only he and Link could hear. The Goron looked a bit uncomfortable as he spoke to the warrior, while rubbing the back of his head. Link face was blank for a second, but then he quickly smile and nodded to the Goron. He could tell that this Goron was very proud and that having to say 'sorry' was something new and unnatural to the Goron or perhaps it hurt his Goron's pride to do so.

After that the Goron signalled to his partner and together, using their strength opened the jade doors.

Watching the Gorons using a great deal of effort and massive strength to open the Temple's door, Link concluded that these doors were incredibly heavy than normal.

'_Why would any temple have such doors? Temples are for public use and should be easily opened for all..._' Link thought, watching as the doors slowly opened before him. '_What is going on here?_'

Soon, after a lot of heavy heaving from the Goron guards, the doors to the Temple were finally open to the pair.

There blew a suddenly wind against Link as the doors were fully open. This wind was refreshing and cool, like normal, whereas the wind he felt back in town was dreadful. He inhaled this wind and felt slightly refreshed and calm.

Again feeling Odin pressing him forward, Link did so and walked with Odin at his back into the Temple's hall. As the two pasted inside the Temple's hall, the two Gorons again used their strength to shut the door behind them.


	4. The Great Fairy and Vision Foretold

**A/N:** Hello again fans, Chapter 4 has now been re-edited. I hope you like this 'new' chapter.

Riyougi

**Chapter 4**

The doors to the Temple of Zene closed behind Link and Odin, the noise of the closing doors echoing into the hall of the Temple.

This drew the attention of the gathered masses of the townspeople to their direction.

Link stared blankly at the many faces that were now drawn upon him. Link could feel a few eyes drift to the High priest that stood behind him, but most of their attention was on him.

'Odin…' Link whispered, just loud enough for Odin to hear him, while tugging on the old man's robe. 'Why are these people staring at me?'

'You are a new face to these parts, Master Link' Odin explained, patting the warrior's should and again pushing him forwards. Link was hesitant to move from the door, but limply gave in to Odin's wishes. The warrior walk softly, trying to keep his eyes focused ahead; but occasional peering at the many people staring at him. 'Don't worry so much, my lad. It is rare, though not entirely uncommon, for new visitors to come to Zene. I would expect the townspeople are a little suspicious of you'

Link glance around at some of the many faces watching him. He read a few different expressions from each face and eyes. Some were fearful; though he was unsure if it was directed at him or something else. Some were, as Odin had said, suspicious of him. Yet a large percentage seemed cautious and ready to attack. To this percentage of the townspeople, he saw those carrying weapons: knives, pitch forks and clubs.

'_What are they doing with weapons in such a peaceful place like this?_' Link thought, as he and Odin past a group of men carrying weapons. They watched him with intense eyes.

'Do not worry about them too much, Master Link' Odin said, feeling a great deal of tension in Link's shoulder, 'they are just being cautious'

'I can sense that, Odin, but why are they cautious?' Link asked, peeling his eyes away from that group and directing them once again ahead of him. 'Do they think I am evil – that I am a demon?'

'They would not think you are a Demon at this point, Master Link' Odin said, eyeing an upcoming group of people with weapons. 'If you were a Demon in disguise, your disguise would have vanished as soon as you past through the Temple's doors, and we would have see your true form'

'I see – so why do they watch me carefully then?' Link questioned, watching the same group of people as Odin.

…_Come to me… hero of Time_…

Link's ears twitch slightly, upon hearing something barely more than a whisper call out to him.

'Rebonack and his demons know that they cannot enter these Temples without their true identity being exposed' Odin began to explain, nodding to a group of people who bowed to him. 'So sometimes, they trick or brainwash some of the people in the town to do their bidding – gather information, destroy or sabotage or operations, or just to increase the fear and anxiety in the townspeople. All for empty promises of freedom, I guess. People would do anything when pushed to the limits'

Link nodded, agreeing with Odin's words. To be honest, Link had only caught a bit of what Odin had said to him. Link had thought he had heard someone speak to him just before. He had tried to see who, but he did not find anyone. All the people were still watching him, but none of them looked like they spoken a word. The atmosphere was filled with tension and everyone's lips were press tight together. Odin and Link were the only ones daring enough to speak in this silence.

'_I must have been mistaken_'

…_Do not be afraid…you are safe here…they will not harm you…_

Again, Link's ears began to twitch upon hearing this soft whisper.

Link lifted his head higher and began turning his head from left to right, examining everyone's face. He was sure he had heard someone speak to him this time. He looked at the people pasting him and those past him. He was sure he had someone speak, but everyone's face was still set in their expressing their feelings of fear, worry and suspicion about him and their lips were still firmly closed.

'What is the matter, Master Link?' Odin asked, having felt Link's strange behaviour through his hand that still rest on the warrior's shoulder.

'Odin – did you hear anything?' Link asked, turning his head slightly to peer over his shoulder to see Odin's face.

'I hear nothing, Master Link. Just you and I are speaking, our footsteps echo in the hall as well as my cane hitting the ground. Besides that - nothing else' Odin answered, having taken a second to listen to the noises in the room. 'Why do you ask?'

'I heard – something. I thought maybe someone had spoken to me, beside you, but every time I look to find out who spoke… I find no one'

'Hmm - interesting' Odin muttered, and that was all he said. The High priest went silent after that and just remained staring ahead or bowing to the occasional group that address him.

Link watched and waited, but Odin had nothing more to add. Link sighed heavily, turning his head ahead.

'_I am imagining things – imagining voices?_' Link thought, rubbing his neck softly. '_Maybe I am stressed out, or perhaps I am trying to break the silence and the annoying eyes of these people watching me. Hmm – I should breathe_'

Following his advice, Link straightened his posture, lifted his chest, closed his eyes and began to inhale deeply and exhale slowly. He drew the cool, clean air deep through his nose and lungs and then exhaled slowly through his slightly parted lips. He pushed the annoying glares of the townspeople's eyes from this mind and, after five more breathes, opened his eyes again.

He felt better now, having done this, but he knew it was only a quick fix. They were still watching him with those eyes and it would only be a matter of time before he got overly annoyed once more. To take this mind off of them, Link turn his attention to the inside structure of the Temple.

From what Link could remember from the structure of the Temple from outside, Odin and he were in a hallway that separated the outside world from the Temple's main chamber. The roofing of the hall was lined with wooden beam, to support the structure. The stone walls, from the inside, were more a grey now than a white, as was seen from outside. This did not make the room depressing as the grey that shrouded the town, but just made it neutral in feeling. There was plain glass windows built in the walls, evenly spaced from the front doors of the hall to a second pair of doors that connected to the main chamber; allowing the bright and clean ray of light from outside to pour in. This light illuminated the entire hall and made it seem a whole lot brighter and white inside. The last bit of the hall Link had to examine was the floor. The floor was made of normal white marble that held a slight foggy grey within its design.

To Link's eyes, it was a simplistic design, common in most Temples he had visited; though location wise, being at the edge of a cliff overlooking an Ocean, was new to him. Not very safe, but that didn't seem to bother anyone.

…_you are welcome here in my home… Hero of Time…_

This time, Link was able to hear the whisper clearly.

The voice that spoke these words was soft, gentle and echo with an otherworldly quality. The very voice was soothing and reassuring to the warrior, giving him peace of mind and strengthened his resolve. In Link's experience, there were only a few entities in the world that held such power to their voice.

Having realising who it was that was now speaking to him, Link closed his eyes and smiled softly to himself.

'_Thanks for the welcome, Great Fairy_' Link said in thought, '_I am honoured_'

_...So am I…_

Reopening his eyes to the world, Link found that he and Odin were nearing the second pair of jade doors that connect to the main chamber, now known to him, to be the Great Fairy's chamber.

The crowd parted before the warrior and High priest as they near the doors. As they drew closer, Link heard the familiar sound of stone grinding against the marble floor, as the second set of Goron guards uncurled themselves from their stone like state. Link couldn't seem them yet, but knew in a few seconds, when the crowd was no longer in their path, would both Gorons and door be in full view.

The second jade doors began to open slowly, before Link and Odin had even reached them. Link understood that if these doors required the Goron's strength to open them, then these doors, like the first set, were extremely heavy. The doors were half way open when Link and Odin came to stand before the jade doors.

'Hello! Welcome to the Great Fairy Chamber!' both Gorons greeted, as they heaved the heavy doors open.

Both Link and Odin bowed in response as they passed through the now fully opened doors, into the main chamber of the Temple.

Link was expecting to hear the Gorons set to work and start closing the doors behind them, but they did not. Instead, Link heard the Gorons, as well as the massive group of townspeople amassed in the hall; follow them into the Great Fairy Chamber.

Link wondered why they were pouring into the chamber with him and Odin, but as soon as his eyes turned back to the chamber they had enter, his mind lost track of its thoughts process.

The main focus of the room was the Great Fairy fountain, centred directly in the middle of the room. The Great Fairy fountain was also made of marble, like the Temple's floor. There were four set of golden torches set at each corner, surrounding the fountain's circular base. There were also four thin marble columns built-in the fountain, attached to the circular base and at the top of the columns they attached to an arch that connect two of the columns together. The water was clear and pure; no mould was growing in the water or at the base where the water at the fountain touched. The mystic ripple at the centre of the clear water in the fountain continues to ripple outwards to the fountain's edges.

From the focus point of the room, Link's eyes shifted and adjusted on the actual surroundings around the Great Fairy's fountain.

Drawing from what Link had seen outside, he thought this chamber was squared, but inside it was rather circular but with the roof remaining flat. In this massive room, there were five alcoves built into the walls that acted as rooms for meditation or pray. Three of these alcoves where located on the left wall, right wall and back wall. The other two alcoves, which were smaller in size, were built in the betweens of the three main alcoves in the supposed 'corners' of this room. The back alcove contained a massive window, with etchings of vines growing over the glass, overlooking the mighty sea, while the others alcoves had smaller, regular windows. Moving closer to the centre of the room, positioned between the walls and fountain, there were four blue wooden columns that were erected from ground to roof, acting as support – again positioned in a four corner situation. Link, however, didn't think that holding up a rather stable looking roof was the columns' true purpose. They, like the Gorons in their stone form outside the Temple's doors, were out of place.

'_Perhaps they are a decoration_' Link thought.

Having study the columns and how they looked out of place, Link was drawn to a rather impressive skylight above. Having his eyes drawn there, his mouth began to hang slightly ajar. Though the roof was flat, there was a section of the roof, directly over the Great Fairy's fountain that was raised inwards. Link took a few steps forward to get a better look and saw that part of the roof had been cut out and an impressive glass dome sat there. The glass was etched with golden vines, same as the window at the back of the chamber in the alcove. But what made his mouth part and his eyes dazzle, was the object hanging just above the glass dome – something that Link had failed to see when he was outside.

Above the dome, hovered a gigantic clear crystal. It spun in a clock-wise fashion and bobbed slightly in the air, though it did not move from its point above the dome. Link then noticed, further beyond the dome and crystal, that the sky was blue. The storms clouds that had covered the realm of Zene were being pushed away from the Temple, or more so, from the crystal that hovered above the Temple. The sky above the Temple was clear, allowing the sun to shine through.

'_That's why the garden and temple stood out from the grey in Zene. The crystal was stopping the clouds from spreading in this place, allowing the sun and colour to remain_'

Link smiled to himself, staring at the blue sky that was no longer concealed by clouds. He stood there transfix, like he had been when he entered the colourful and bright garden from the grey world. He missed the blue of the sky and was absorbing it while he could, before he had to venture back into town.

Link soon retained his focus and lowered his head back to normal level.

The chamber was full now with the townspeople and a large number of other races; Gorons, Dekus, Zoras, Humans and a few Hylians. The children of the different races where playing with each other, despite being different from each other. Their parents or fellow members of their race were not too far from their young. The adults were all huddled together, either in small groups or in large circles, chatting and discussing some important matters - none of which Link could hear. Link was pleased to see all the races together in the same room – it was a community. He felt they were all working together, sharing their pain and fear and lending on each other for help. It was very touching.

However this feeling was fleeting. Though he liked what he saw, he also couldn't ignore the countless eyes watching him still. No longer contained in the hall, everyone here in the chamber watched him or glanced over at him periodically. He could sense the same suspicious and cautious feeling he had felt in the hall.

Link frowned at this. It was rather annoying to be stared at; even a little bit frighting to those that held weapons and kept their eyes locked on him.

'Odin, can you please tell -' Link began to say to the High priest, stopping suddenly when he noticed Odin was no longer at his side. Link began to search the crowd looking for the old man, soon spotting him near the Great Fairy's fountain with two Zoras standing before him. They were obviously talking about something important; their faces were deep with thought.

Link didn't like to stand by himself with all these people's eyes cast on him. It made him feel more an outcast and not welcome – even though he was here to help them.

Link closed his eyes briefly and shook his head clear. Reopening them, Link turned and made his way towards Odin. As he did this, Link felt movement about the room. Peering from the corner of his eyes to investigate, Link spotted a few individuals and a small group of men, holding weapons, were moving with Link. These were a few of the people who were keeping their focus locked on him; watching and waiting for him to do something that would provoke them to come down on the warrior.

Link growled at the precaution taken towards him. Though he understood the reason for it, he was there to help them, not to help this evil and madness grow. Link again shook his head and focused his attention on Odin and the two Zoras ahead.

As he drew close to Odin and the two adult Zoras - two Deku scrubs, a Goron child, two Zoras infants, three human children and a Hylian kid came running past. They were playfully running about, playing games with each other. They were the only ones laughing with joy, whereas the rest of the room was filled with tension that the children could not understand. There was no trouble in their little worlds.

Link found this interaction more pleasing than before. The children were happier and calmer then the adults who were worried and scared. Even though the adults stood in groups of mixed races, they were not as happy. Link recalled from his memories of Hyrule, that there wasn't much of a community between the races. They had an alliance with the other races in the land, but kept mostly in their domains. He recalled Termina to be the same, although, there was just a little bit more interaction between the races there than in Hyrule.

Having recalled Termina, he couldn't help recalled the Skull kid, who had caused trouble for the different races. Link could sense that might have caused tension between the races relationship with each other, but only slightly at best. When he was trapped in Deku form, The Bombers had Link given him a hard time, because of the Skull Kid. The observatory guy wasn't too pleased either with the Skull Kid when he nearly broken the telescope.

Link understood completely – the Skull Kid had stolen his Ocarina and even stole his horse Epona…

'Epona!' Link exclaimed suddenly.

Link had forgotten completely about his trusty stead, Epona. With all that had happen to him, she had slipped his mind. She, who he had travelled with from Hyrule to Termina, and now from Termina to Zene – where was she?

'What is the matter, Master Link?'

'Is there something wrong, sir?'

'What is the matter, young sir?'

Link peered up at Odin and the two Zoras that now stood at the High priest's side. They watched him with baffled eyes. Link guessed his sudden shout had caught their attention, as well as everyone else in the room.

'My horse, Epona, where is she?' Link asked, worriedly. 'Last time I saw her, we had discovered the sleeping bodies in the mist just at the forest border. I must have suffered the mists effects and pass out… I don't know what happened to her after that. She is the only friend I have left on this journey…'

'She is fine, Master Link' Odin said, reassuring the young warrior. 'She must have dragged you all the way into the field, after you had collapsed in the mist. I was informed by the watch guards of a horse dragging her master to our walls. I came out to help. If I remember correctly she is in the stable, right?'

'That's correct, Odin,' the Zora on Odin's left said. 'She was resting peacefully the last time I checked on her'

'Where is she?' Link asked again, looking and feeling such relief at the good news that his faithful companion was still with him.

'She is in the stable at the Fair Wind Inn,' the Zora on Odin's right answered. 'We have given her food to eat and water to drink to keep her comfortable for the night. She is waiting for her master to come get her'

Link smiled happily and bowed his head to the Zoras.

'Thank you so much! Please I wish to see her immediately'

'All in good time, Master Link' Odin suddenly said, walking forward and placing a hand on Link's shoulder. 'But first, the Great Fairy wishes to see you now'

Link, having Odin's hand upon his shoulder, follow the High priest's lead.

As Link moved with Odin to the front of the fountain, Link again felt the same men who were watching him, also move. Though this time, they were not as intent as before. Perhaps it was because of Odin was walking with him, and in they trusted his judgement, or maybe it was because of the entity that resided in the chamber, and they did not wish to cause a problem here. Link smiled inwards. He was glad they eased up, even if just a bit.

Odin escorted Link to the front of the Great Fairy's Fountain. There, Odin positioned Link upon a golden plate, which was slightly raised higher than the marble floor. Link hadn't notice the plate there when he was surveying the chamber just before. Standing upon the golden plate, Link noticed a figure was etched into the gold. The figure was of a man kneeling with his arms cross his chest.

'_Odd design… I wonder what it means_' Link thought, staring at it for a bit.

…_Hello…Hero of Time…_

Upon hearing the voice of the Great Fairy, Link lifted his head from the golden plate he stood upon and stared into the water of the fountain.

'I am here, Great Fairy, as you requested…' Link said, watching the water. 'What is it you need of me?'

…_We need your help… We need your Light… Your courage…_

As the Great Fairy spoke her words, the water's surface began to ripple and a strange light radiated within the water, in perfect sync with her words.

'What is it that I can do for you, these people and the realm of Zene?'

…_You can free us… You can return the Light… You can save us…_

The Great Fairy's answer was not exactly what he was expecting. He was waiting to hear his mission and what he had to do in order to achieve it. Link understood the cryptic answer she spoke to be his overall goal, but he needed to know how to do such a thing.

'What do you need me to do, Great Fairy?'

This time, the Great Fairy did not answer him. Everything was silent and still in the room.

Suddenly, from the centre of the fountain, where the ripples in the water seem to materialise from, white spiritual orbs began to spew forth into the air. The orbs flew into the air, heading directly up, and then began to fan out about the ceiling.

Upon seeing this magical show of light, the masses of people within the room began to bow and then kneel before the fountain. Link didn't notice at first, as he was too transfixed with the countless white orbs filling out the air above him. But he soon came to notice the people's action, having just caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes. Link watched the last group of people bowing and then dropping to their knees around him and the Great Fairy's fountain. Even Odin bowed and took a knee to the ground.

Link was about to do the same, to show his respect to the Great Fairy as the others had, but as he bowed, the orbs began to radiate brightly, which caught his attention before he could knee. The now illuminating spiritual orbs swirled the ceiling for a brief moment, shiny their light all over the room, before suddenly being drawn into a central cluster that was now being formed above the water.

'…Hero of Time…'

Link turned about, upon hearing Odin's voice.

'The Great Fairy welcomes you!' the High priest exclaimed, holding his hand up to the swirling cluster of light over the fountain.

Link turned back to face the swirling cluster of light…

****POOF****

Unfortunately, Link had turned back just in time to witness the blinding white flash discharge; the result of the spiritual orbs having completed their fusing together to form the Great Fairy's body.

Link rubbed his eyes furiously with his hands to rid the flash from his eyes. Even with his eyelids closed, the light was still there.

'Here… let me help you' The Great Fairy said, her voice sounding very calming and soothing to the warrior's ears.

Link stopped rubbing his eyes, upon hearing the Great Fairy, and let his arm fall lifelessly to his side. He couldn't see her, as the light still clouded his vision, even with his eyelids open, but he could sense she was close.

Through Link's eyes, all he could see was the white light. There was no colour or shapes; no room, fountain or people – just pure white. Suddenly, the white he saw in his eyes seem to grow brighter in strength. It didn't hurt him and he didn't know how the light could be brighter, but that how it felt to him. Before he could understand what was happening, the white light suddenly began to '_move_' away from his face. Colour return to him, as well as the shapes of the room and people.

Link blinked now, having the white cleansed from his eyes.

Adjusting his focus, Link saw before his face a white spiritual orb. The orb of light was beautiful and warm, but it was fading slowly. Link watched it slowly fade in wonderment, but as it shrunk, Link noticed that it wasn't just a spiritual orb, but it was part of the Great Fairy's hand that was resting before his face. The white from his eyes had been absorbed into the orb, which now was absorbed in to the Great Fairy's being.

'Thank you, Great Fairy' Link said, bowing his head.

The Great Fairy didn't answer but giggled instead.

Having bowed, Link lifted his head and gazed upon the Great Fairy of Zene Temple.

This Great Fairy was slightly different from those he had met in Hyrule and Termina. Her hair was a greenish blue that was tied back in a single pony tail. Two locks of her hair fell along the side of her face, though they levitated slightly off side. Her eyes were a soft blue that reflected peace and tranquillity. This Great Fairy wore a gold necklace that sat perfectly around her neck and similar golden bands on both her upper arms and wrist and a band on her right ankle. She wore a dress that was made of a glistening white silk that covered her breast and body, then stopping on her thighs. Both her arms were exposed and her right leg was more expose, because the dress flowed down longer on her left side, covering more of her left leg.

Link blushed slightly at her beauty and hid his eyes from her.

'It is good to see you, Great Fairy' Link said, keep his eyes lowered. Having his eyes drawn to the water, Link saw her hand reach for his chin and slowly lift his head so his eyes met her. Again, Link blushed.

'It is good to be seen by you, Hero of Time' The Great Fairy said, ignoring the colouring in the warrior's cheeks.

'You don't need to address me as such, Great Fairy, just Link will be fine'

'Then you can call me by my earthly title, Xaandra, Great Fairy of Hope'

Link nodded, accepting her new name. Xaandra smile slightly and removed her fingers from Link's chin.

Having dropped her hands from Link's face, Xaandra drifted back towards the centre of the fountain. Once there, she sat in the air, as though she was in a chair. As this happened, everyone began to shift and stir from kneeling back into standing positions. Link didn't watch them rise up, but kept his focus on Xaandra.

Link felt, as the people came up to stand, their eyes were shifting between the Great Fairy and himself, no longer solely resting upon him. This made him more comfortable and relaxed.

'Link, what have you been told of our plight?' Xaandra asked.

'Odin told me that darkness haunts this land,' Link began to say, turning to the old man who now stood beside him. 'A curse or something that has been place over this realm, perhaps because of the town's past. He also mentioned demons and darkness and things that are attacking people in the streets and dangers outside the wall and in the Castle. He made mention the King is in the dungeon while this man – Rebonack assume control'

Having mention Rebonack's name, the crowd began to stir with whispers and chatter. Link could sense even the name brought fear into the people's hearts. Link noted this and continued speaking.

'Odin also told me that there was a new tome in the archives that was missing pages and that the King might have them. It might hold clues as to why Zene is like this'

'Odin, the wise man,' Xaandra said, addressing the High priest next to Link. Odin step forward and bowed. 'Is there anything else you have gathered from you visits into the castle?'

'I'm afraid that is it, Great Fairy, nothing more to add' Odin muttered in a sadden tone.

'I see…' Xaandra sighed, lowering her eyes. She exhaled heavily and, as she inhaled, stood from her sitting position within the air. 'I shall tell you what I know of the coming of this darkness. I shall start from the beginning…'

'_I have been here since the beginning, my shrine overlooking the sea as it does today. Long ago, this very spot was fought over. Kings and armies marched here and fought to secure this land as their own. I remember their flags and their coat of arms but I doubt any of you will know their names – they are from ages past._

_They fought and many lives were lost to establish this land. The land was covered in blood and fire. It was awful. _

_Nearing the end of the conflict of the last two warring armies, another army, though small, came to join the fight – this small army was led by Ral Zene. It looked like war would continue here – however, being exhausted and suffering great losses, the two remaining armies gave up. Too much lives lost, and the emergence of another army, though small, was enough to break the soldiers and their rulers._

_When they heard this, the war stopped, and the healing began. Little blood had been split by Ral Zene's troops, but they were quick to help in mending their damage. Ral Zene's troops helped the wounded and sick of both armies, and also helped bury those that had lost their lives. Ral Zene met with the two rulers and they talked, while the soldiers healed. Ral was kind and humble and comprised with the other rulers._

_Soon the three rulers and there troops help build this land into a home. The land started off as just a small town with farms, but with help from the new alliance, it was quick to grow. After a few years past, the two rulers that had fought for this land die of old age, leaving the young ruler, now proclaimed King, Ral, to rule. He gave his name to the town and promised on the graves of the fallen that this was to be a peaceful realm._

_As so it was for a long time under Ral's rule. He was caring and just and more humble than a king should be, but he knew when to harden and act accordingly._

_After some time, during the construction around my fountain and the anniversary of, 'the battle of Zene' as it had come to be called; a dark storm blew in from the south. I sensed something evil was afoot, but for some reason, I was unable to tell what it was or where it was coming from. It felt so old and powerful, that when it came I could not take form in the realm to warn them._

_On this anniversary, Ral was nearing his end. It would be his last. During the celebration and remembrance a cloaked figure interrupted the event with a display of magic – terrifying magic. He addressed the people as a preacher of a new religion and said his master has come to offer a warming and a chance of freedom from pain. He told the king that is master is coming and that they should worship him instead of the three goddesses. The King, Ral, refused and told the preacher to leave. The preacher cried that darkness would come to swallow them and demons to torture them for their ignorance._

_The preacher left as he was ordered to do - but as he did, he cut his hand and let his blood spill upon the ground. As soon as that happened, I sense something dark had been planted. The preacher left and disappeared into the woods, never to be seen again._

_Despite this, Zene continue to grow into a mighty city. Ral died a few years after, but his bloodline continued his legacy. However I fear that what the preacher did that day, when his blood hit the floor, began growing something evil. Things became darker over time. Evil was drawing in on Zene. I could feel their dank energies building. Soon enough, monsters and untold demons began to come and attack the city. At first the city defensive held strong, but as the years past, the monster and demons grew stronger and bolder as did the evil energies in the land._

_Lafos, the fourth King of Ral's line came to me to ask for assistance. I told him all I know and told him that whatever evil was growing was something far greater than my power. The only thing I could do to help protect the people of Zene was to offer the crystals you see today. I felt their energy stand out from the dark and I knew they could help. Lafos set to the task of using the crystals to hold the demons and monster back and that has been enough so far._

_But I fear the dark energies continued to gather and grow - even still. At some stage… a few hundred years past, I felt the dark energies reach a violent peak and suddenly erupted forth from the ground and spew into the sky, covering the sky with the dark clouds you see now. Over time these clouds drain the very light from Zene. I knew this was bad but I could not conceive the very depths of events to come. Fear was now gripping the people and they sought to run. But after people starting to leave Zene a mist started to pour into the forest. It was slow at first, but then it became stronger to form – the 'forever sleep' mist you see today…_'

Xaandra became silent and her face saddened. Having stopped speaking, to Link and the crowd present, she sighed and slowly sat down. For a brief moment she remained still, breathing slowly and staring at the water below her. Then, know there was still more she had to tell, she shifted her eyes from the water back at Link, lending forward in her sitting pose as she continued to speak.

'The mist came into effect just short of a hundred years ago,' Xaandra explained, with a sadden tone. 'The people in Zene are trapped here until this evil is banished from our lands. Rebonack and his demons are a recent appearance, but I sense they have been here a lot longer than they portray. They are planning something big and dangerous – whatever it is, I fear will be fatal. We need you, Link… we need your courage to save us…'

'That is terrible! How can something like this happen?' Link shouted, grinding his fist into his hand. The tale he had just heard had touched a nerve. His sense of justice was being ruffle and he could not stand these people to suffer any more than they have already. However, this sounded even bigger than him. 'Xaandra, what is it I can do to help? You said your power could not beat this evil, what chance do I have against it?'

'I'm not entirely sure how either, Link' Xaandra said, sounding a bit uncomfortable, having no answer to give him or the people hope. Though she looked a bit upset, a smile came to her face. 'But the King – he believes you will save us from the darkness, he says you can save us!'

'The King says – but how does he know I can?'

'Let me explain this one, Great Fairy, if I may' Odin suggested, stepping slightly before Link. Xaandra turned to Odin, smiled slightly and nodded. Odin nodded then and turned to Link to answer his question.

'What I will explain to you, Master Link, occurred a year before Rebonack overthrew, Vance, the current King,' Odin said, as he straightened his posture to speak. 'It was late one night, on the eve of Zene's anniversary. A heavy storm had settled over Zene. The young King was again sick and trying to do more than he could in such a weak state. He had a fever and his body gone pale the day before. I had come to his chamber at his request, which I thought was routine. He said seeing me made his stronger, even though he was sick. As I enter his chamber, and came to his bedside, he suddenly jumped out of his bed and grasped me on my shoulder. He was rambling words, speaking of unknown things. Even spoke to me in what… I think was a language, though I did not understand any word of it. His fever was high at this point and I couldn't understand his rambling. I called for aide to help put the young King back to bed. But that's when he told me of a version he had – told me he had the answer to the darkness. I listened as I tried to put him back in his bed. He said to me: _He foresaw two shapes appear in a dream of darkness. One was a triangle and the other he said was a mask. He said they held power, a balance of good and evil. He then mentioned a third shape appearing in the dream – a lone figure, which the two objects became commanded under_.' Odin explained, repeating the vision the King had told him, while stroking his silver beard. 'Strange enough though, after he had told me of his vision, he suddenly lost all his strength and passed out, falling into bed almost without any resistance. At that time the servants came in to help, though it would appear I no longer required their help. They came over and check on the King's condition; they reported his fever and sickness had gone suddenly. I swear even colour was coming back to his face. I found all this very strange and unnatural, so I took these 'signs' to be truth of what the King had foretold'

'That was it?' Link asked, with a slightly raised eyebrow. Link wasn't being rude, but in terms of visions, the King's vision seemed rather short, not really explaining what these three had to do to to 'solve the darkness' and sounded rather open to many interpretations. There was no clear link what the three objects were exactly, beside basic details; a triangle, a mask and a lone figure. There wasn't much else to go on. 'Was there anything else the King had said, Odin? Anything that is specific?'

Odin went silent as he tried to think. He rubbed at his temple, while his eyes searched the ground.

'Ah, yes… there was something else he did mention. But I not sure what he means. He appeared to be babbling in his sleep'

'What - what was it?'

'He was talking in his sleep, but it didn't sound anything proper to me. He simply said: _white of light…black of night… green_. That was it; he faded off to a deep sleep after that'

Link went blank at hearing that. Again there was nothing useful in Odin's words.

'So you see, Link,' Xaandra said, floating down closer to Link and Odin, a warm smile presented on her face. 'The King foresaw your arrival here – he foresaw you freeing us from the darkness!'

Hearing the Great Fairy's words, the townspeople began to chatter excitedly. Link could sense there was a joy present in their voice – there was hope.

However, Link was bit sceptical. Odin and Xaandra both saw this on the warrior's face.

'What's the matter, Link?' they both asked.

Link stared into both their eyes, looking for strength to speak. He turned to see the people in the room, talking in their groups, their faces all alight with hope. Link's face was however deep in thought as he took in the 'vision' the King had foreseen.

The King's vision was not exactly clear and the three objects that the King saw didn't have anything specific about them. A random triangle, a mask and some unknown figure appearing in the darkness. How did any of this point at him?

Link sighed heavily as he found the words he had to say.

'I don't think I am the one the King foresaw'

**What did you think? Please let me know, your review help us writers feel wanted :D  
Thanks**


	5. Pushing Through Doubt

**Chapter 5**

'I don't think I am the one the King foresaw'

Both Odin and Xaandra went silent at Link's answer. It was clearly written on their faces that they did not understand why he thought he was not 'the foreseen' one in the King's vision.

'But Link,' Odin said, sounding almost speechless, placing a hand on the warrior's shoulder. 'Why do you think such things? Both the Great Fairy and I know of your talents and deeds in Hyrule and Termina. What is it that is making you so unsure?'

'The King's vision isn't clear, Odin' Link explained, staring into the old man's face. 'I know I have done great things in both Hyrule and Termina, but there is too little detail in the King's vision to be sure that I am the one he foresaw. I would like to be, but the details don't all match'

'What is it about that the vision that doesn't match you, Link?' Xaandra asked, lending in closer to Link. 'Why do you think that you are not the chosen one?'

The room fell suddenly silent. Over the chatter of hope and freedom from the current crises, coming from the countless masses in the chamber, the Great Fairy's voice had risen over them and silenced the crowd. She didn't mean too, but her voice was unique and every time she spoke, you were drawn to her words – so too was the crowd now. They all became mute and payed attention to the current issue.

Link didn't like the silence nor did he like the fact that all the people's eyes were on him again. He felt embarrassed to speak. Because of him and the way Odin and the Great Fairy had portrayed him as their saviour, the people had a glimmer of hope – he felt bad to say that he was not the foreseen one the King had envision. He wasn't one hundred percent sure he was wrong about the King's vision, but too him, it just didn't match.

'Well, umm…' Link muttered his voice sounding very shaky, while scratching his head. The people's gaze focused heavily on him now. He felt a shade of guilt befall him as to be the bearer of bad news, to those that had just been seen a glimmer of hope, to only then have it extinguished. He felt sorry, but if the King's vision didn't match him, what more could he do?

Link coughed slightly, and then shook his head clear of such negative thought, before finally speaking again.

'The King's vision said:_ He foresaw two shapes appear in a dream of darkness. One was a triangle and the other he said was a mask. He said they held power, a balance of good and evil. He then mentioned a third shape appearing in the dream – a lone figure, which the two objects became commanded under_ -' Link remarked, repeating the King's vision again to the listening crowd and to himself, hoping there was something he had missed that would allow him to see all the connections. Link paused for a bit to let his mind deconstruct the vision, so his words could come freely. 'The King's vision started off in darkness, where two objects then appeared: _He foresaw two shapes appear in a dream of darkness_. He then stated that one of the objects was a triangle and the other was a mask. That these two somehow held a balance of good and evil: _One was a triangle and the other he said was a mask. He said they held power, a balance of good and evil…_'

Link paused at this point in his explanation. He knew the words he had to say, but he was not sure on how to express them to the people. Link peered down at the back of his right hand that he lifted up towards his face. Link knew everyone was wondering what he was doing, but there was no way to tell them. Link wanted the mystical Triforce to appear on his hand, like it had done when he had battled Ganondorf, when he was seven in the future – a future that had now been changed. But the Triforce symbol did not appear. The back of his hand remain bare and empty.

'_The Triforce of Courage is no longer mine_' Link thought sadly, lowering his hand back to his side. '_When I was seven years in 'that' future, in that now non-existent timeline, I had it. I was its chosen vessel – No, my adult self was the chosen guardians of the Triforce of Courage. I no longer have it…_'

Link composed himself with a few quick breaths before he continued speaking.

'The triangle and the mask the King mentioned; the two that held the balance of good and evil… I have neither of these items'

The atmosphere in the chamber changed suddenly. There was a stillness and a sudden emptiness the filled the chamber and the people present. Link had felt it – the glimmer of hope they had just seen had just been put out. The cold and darkness was creeping in.

The silence was slowly broken by the sound of tearful sobs from a few of the townswoman, which triggered the crowd to stir with talk. Link couldn't hear the words but he felt the disappointment they all now felt. Despair and anger began to mix within the room; they were all lost of hope.

'Master Link, are you totally sure?' Odin asked, sounding slightly confused and taken back. 'I saw in your memories…'

'I am sure, Odin' Link answered sourly. 'I don't have the triangle or the mask anymore. The mask, I thought, might have been a link to me in the vision – however, I gave that mask back to the Happy Mask Salesman who had originally had it before a Skull Kid had stolen it -'

'Ho-ho-ho… that he did indeed, sir - kept his promise'

The chatter in the chamber was suddenly hushed as this odd laughter filled the room. Link's head popped up upon hearing it. It was all too familiar and unique. Link had only encountered one person in his travels that held such a laughter or voice.

Link spun around, his face suddenly expressing an unexpected shock as the figure of the Happy Mask Salesman came into view, as the crowd also turned and separated before the chamber's doors, allowing everyone to see this odd man standing there.

The always cheerful dealer and explorer of rare masks stood merrily in the doorway, with his signature smiley face present. He bore the same massive sack on his back that held the countless masks he had come to collect in his journey, as well as normal camping items and supplies. He wore the same purple outfit that was lined with gold stitching, golden wrist band at the sleeves and something that looked like an ancient necklace around his neck. He had the same purple pants on and pointy brown shoes, but they were now dirty and look in need of a wash, as did the rest of him.

'Ho-ho-ho, I hope I am not intruding here' the Happy Mask Salesman said, undoing the straps on his shoulder, allowing the massive bag to slide from his shoulder. He placed the bag upon the doors and walked up to the where Link and Odin were standing. 'Ho-ho-ho, it's good to see you again young man – enjoying your adventures thus far?'

Link nodded in response, still a little shock to see the Happy Mask Salesman here in Zene.

'What are you doing here?' Link asked, his shock now replace with wonder. 'I thought you were still travelling around the world in search of new masks for your store and your own personal collection. What brings you here to Zene?'

The Happy Mask Sale man place his hands together, slightly rubbing them together, as though his hands were cold and smiled as he naturally does.

'My journey still continues, as does yours, young man' The Happy Mask Salesman said, with glee. 'I have many leads on new masks that have peak my curiosity. Some of them are said to be ancient masks, as old as history itself, while the others are mostly newly created masks. Still, no matter new or old, I am currently looking for them and excited about the findings!' he explained, placing his hands on his hips and raising his chest proudly. The excitement he spoke of was clear now in his actions. 'Also, there are masks that I have already in my possession that I am trying to research. Simply having the mask is all good, but if there is a past or history, or some unknown magic hiding within – then I wish to know! It is truly an adventure for me, and I am excited to do so'

Link was amazed at how joyous the Happy Mask Salesman was about his current task. Link wonder if the events in Termina with Majora's Mask had even worried the adventurer in the least about disturbing such ancient masks. Judging from what Link saw now of the Happy Mask Sale man, he would think not; his happy demeanour had not change.

'As for what brings me here to this place, young man – is you'

'Me?' Link asked confusion present in his voice. 'Why are you following after me?'

'Ho-ho-ho. Once I had finished all my rounds in Termina and I had decided to set out back towards Hyrule to lock some of my masks away. After the Skull Kid incident, it has showed me I need to be more careful with my cargo. Therefore, I will head back home and lock my masks away – better to be safe than sorry.' The Happy Sale man explained.

'Right…'

'Anyways, young man, as I made for the forest to head home, the very same Skull Kid and his two Fairies friends, track me down. They have a message for you. That is why I have followed you all the way here – to deliver their message'

Link's face lit up with surprise.

'A message for me…' Link repeated the words over in his mind. 'I take it you forgave the Skull Kid for what he did, then?'

'Oh yes. I got my mask back and he got his friends back – we are even, Ho-ho-ho'

Link smiled at hearing that. Though under Majora's control, the Skull Kid had caused a lot of damage to the land and made the people in Termina unhappy and fearful. Though Link could not see the Skull Kid now, he hoped he was trying to correct his wrong. The Happy Salesman had forgiven the Skull Kid – perhaps the others will too. Link smile at that, hoping it would be true.

'Do you want to hear their message, now?' The Happy Mask Salesman asked, noting Link was lost in his own thoughts.

Hearing the question, Link blinked suddenly and shook his head to retain his focus. He stared back at the Happy Mask Salesman and nodded happily.

The man smiled, like he always does; straightened his posture and began to clear his throat with a series of gargles and coughs, before replaying the message that had been lingering in his mind.

'_Dearest Friend, Link… the festival is underway and so far it is great! People were a bit on edge when I come to help the celebration… I do not blame them. With Majora's Mask, I was causing nothing but trouble to their lives because of my own problems. But thankfully, with your help and Tatl's, they welcomed me back!_

_Oh, Anju and Kafie got married! I'm not too sure, but I think you might have heard the wedding bells and celebration as you left for the forest. They wished you could have stayed; they wanted to say thanks for all you've done._

_Tatl wants me to say hello to you… hello, he-he. She tells me of your great adventure. Though some of it Tael and I find hard to believe – especially the part of rewinding time. Is that true? She is a good storyteller – I wish I had been a part of the fun… but I guess I was doing my own part to the tale._

_I spoke with the Giants – they wished me to convey their thanks to you… for saving me and Termina. They wish you luck in your journey, that's what they said. Tatl, Tael and I also wish you luck – we miss you. _

_Come back soon so we can play!_

_Skull Kid, Tatl and Tael_'

The Happy Mask Salesman finished conveying his message. His chest and posture lessened as he leaned forward towards Link.

'Ho-ho-ho you really made a lot of people happy. That is a great happiness'

Link's face brightened upon hearing that. The message relayed to him from the Skull Kid and his fairy friends had really made the warrior feels a whole lot better, positive and cheerful. He had wished to stay for the celebrations in Termina, but he had his own journey to continue with. Maybe another time, he would return to Termina. He had promise the Skull Kid and the fairies he would one day.

'Hmm, I recognise this man…' Odin suddenly spoke up from off side.

Both warrior and Salesman turned toward the high priest as he stepped forward.

Odin, having just spoken, was staring rather intently at the Happy Mask Salesman, as he came to stand slightly off side from Link. His eyes studied the Salesman, while his right hand stroked his sliver beard. The old man's eyes took in the Salesman's purple and gold etched clothes, the huge backpack adore with a few masks on its exterior and the almost always present smile on his face – though now it was more blank, because the Happy Mask Salesman was unsure who Odin was and why he was being studied so closely.

'Ah! I remember you now...' Odin exclaimed, as the man's face and smile registered to his mind. Odin straightened himself up and moved slightly closer to the Happy Mask Salesman. 'Yes, I can picture you clearly now. You are the collector of rare and unusual masks. You reign from Hyrule and own the Happy Mask Store in castle town, if I am not mistaken'

'Err... Yes, indeed I am' The Happy Mask Salesman said, sounding a bit bewildered by Odin's knowledge of him. 'I collect all manners of masks from around the world – ancient, unusual and even new ones. Err... May I inquire how you know me? I am sure I have not ventured to this land before now and I don't remember meeting you elsewhere before'

Odin didn't answer. Link could see that Odin didn't have the answers to the Salesman's questions. Link figured that Odin was merely drawing upon information from what he had seen in Link's memories about the Happy Mask Salesman in his encounters in Hyrule and Termina.

'I told him about you...' Link answered, drawing the attention of both Salesman and High Priest. 'Odin asked me what had brought me to Zene, and I had told him about the incident in Termina with Majora's Mask. I then told him I was heading home back to Hyrule, but I had somehow got lost and ended up here instead'

The words seem to flow easily from his mouth, even though he knew it was not the complete truth. The part of Odin asking him what had brought him to Zene was false, but the rest of it held truth. Somehow Link and Epona did manage to lose their way back to Hyrule - or perhaps, as Link was now inclined to believe, that he was drawn here to Zene by some mystic purposes.

'I see' The Happy Mask Salesman said, rubbing his chin after hearing Link's words. The Salesman appeared to be in deep thought, as though he was thinking upon something important. His face was stern and serious for a moment, as he began thinking. This was another expression that Link had not seen the Salesman use before – again, it seemed unnatural for the Happy Mask Salesman.

Suddenly, the seriousness disappeared from the Salesman's face and the natural cheerful smile began to spread across his lips. 'The realm of Zene lies between the realms of Hyrule and Termina. The Lost Woods is a vast and mighty forest that lies between these realms. And as its name states – it is easy to get lost, Ho-ho-ho. You of all people should know of its misleading, young man' the Salesman explained to him.

Link nodded. Being raised in the Kokiri Forest that bordered on the edge of the Lost Woods, Link had been taught well of the forest and its many dangers. But that knowledge had severed him well only when he was within the realm of Hyrule; as he pushed further into the forest and the unknown, it seemed to hardly help. The Lost Wood was more mystical than anyone could know.

'Well, Master Link...' Odin said, drawing the young man's attention. 'Now that the Salesman is here, it would appear all hope is not lost. You might be the one after all'

Link stared at Odin for a moment, repeating the words just spoken to him under his breath, before his mind understood what had just been said to him. Link nodded to Odin and then turned to the Happy Mask Salesman.

'Excuse me, Happy Mask Salesman; I need to ask for a loan'

'Oh, a loan?' the Salesman repeated, lending in closer to Link; his smile growing slightly wider. 'What do you wish to borrow from me?'

'I was wondering if I can borrow the...' Link paused in mid-sentence. He knew what he had to ask for, but he didn't want to say it. Link recalled the King's vision in his head quickly, especially the part of the triangle and the dark mask. _The dark mask... could it be Majora's Mask?_' Link thought, with a sudden chill down his spine. _How can that cursed mask help me now after all the trouble I went through to stop its evil?_

'I was wondering if I can borrow...' Link again paused, finding it hard to finish the sentence. Link didn't want to ask for Majora's Mask, but it would seem he had no choice. It was the only dark mask he knew of. Link sighed heavily and with a sudden gulp, gathered his composure and continued on what his question. 'Can I borrow...Majora's Mask... please?'

Link had finished his question, but as he spoke for the _Majora's Mask_ he lowered his voice. He was uncomfortable asking for the cursed mask. Link thought maybe the Happy Mask Salesman didn't hear what he had he had asked for, since he almost mumbled it under his breath, but he was wrong – the Salesman did hear him.

The giant smile that was on the Happy Mask Salesman's began to disappear slowly as Link's request registered properly in his ears. His whole face changed till the smile dissolved and his face was again left in confusion.

'You want to borrow... Majora's Mask?' The Salesman repeated, confirming that was indeed what Link had asked him for.

Link could see that the Salesman was having trouble contemplating Link's request as much as Link didn't like saying it to him.

Link sighed heavily, rubbing the side of his neck roughly, before dropping his hand to his side. It was obvious that the Salesman was not going to fully understand Link's request just by simply asking for the mask. Link wasn't sure when the Salesman had entered the temple or if he had overheard the whole conversation that Odin and Xaandra had spoke of or even a part of it – but decided that he better explain why he required Majora's Mask. The warrior began explaining to the Happy Mask Salesman about the darkness over Zene, the supposed caused of it all and the King's vision about a figure with a mask and triangle – summing everything up as best he could. He hoped by doing this, that the Happy Mask Salesman will understand why he required Majora's Mask.

'I see' the Happy Mask Salesman said simply, straightening himself up after hearing Zene's plight. He allowed his mind to work over this new information for a moment before staring at Link, Odin and the Great Fairy. He then cast a quick glimpse at the crowded masses in the chamber. The Salesman read all their tired and worried faces – each confirming the events just described to him. He began to rub his chin slightly, before looking back at Link. His face still held a smile, but this time, it was just a small one. 'After hearing that story, I can clearly say, and see for that matter, that this town is in need of your strength, young man. Again, thrust into a journey to save the lives of the people in the realm'

Link nodded slightly at that. From one realm to another, Link was finding himself embarking on great journeys to save the lands he entered. He didn't even have a moment's rest, before something terrible happened that required him to act.

'I will aid you in your quest, as best I can, young man - However...'

The Salesman left his sentence incomplete. His face became sadden, as he turned about and headed over towards his giant backpack. He flicked open the latch to one of the many compartments and began searching through its contents.

After a few seconds of searching, the Salesman pulled his arms out of the giant backpack. In his hands, he held a folded pile of white cloth.

Link studied the cloth; the Salesman had retrieved from the backpack. It was oddly misshaped and rather small for it to be the Majora Mask. Link recalled the shape, the texture and the haunting expression of the mask's detail from his memory. None of what he remembered could even been seen through the layers of folded cloth.

The Salesman, looking down at the cloth in his hands, patted the top layer softly, exhaling rather heavily in heartache.

He turned back to Link and walked up to the warrior. His approach felt rather slow and heavy.

'I'm afraid... young warrior' the Salesman began to say, handing the cloth to Link. 'This mask is no longer of any use to you... or me'

Link took the cloth and the Salesman's sorrow filled words. As Link held the cloth in his hand, he could feel something was wrong. He could something heavy was inside the folds, however - he could feel with slight adjustments of his fingers, that the mask he knew to be inside, was no longer whole.

Link thought, at first, that he was mistaken about what he felt. That perhaps it was just the cloth that was moving under his finger, not the mask itself. But as he probed his fingers deeper into the cloth, he couldn't deny it.

Feeling this, Link positioned his left hand to hold the centre of the cloth. With his right hand, Link began to remove the layers of cloth.

His gut feeling increased with every layer he removed. Each time he opened a layer, different areas of the mask began to shift independently. Link had to spread his fingers out wider each time to try and keep the mask stable.

But he couldn't. As he reach the last layer and began removing it, to reveal the Majora's Mask, Link's fingers couldn't hold the mask together.

Falling from his hand and out of the cloth, four fragments fell to the marble floor. The sounds of the fragments hitting the floor were loud, but quickly silenced.

Link stared upon in shock.

Upon the marble floor of the temple, four fragments of the Majora's Mask laid spread out. One piece lay before his feet, two were between Link and the Salesman and the last piece laid next to Odin's walking staff.

Link stared at each fragment with equal feelings of disbelief. His mind began asking question, but he couldn't find the will to ask them. His knowledge of masks was limited, but never has he ever seen a mask that had been bestowed with such great power, break before. He didn't even think such a thing was possible.

Link knelt down and picked up the piece that had fallen at his feet.

The fragment Link now held in his hands, judging from the cracked section and the section that remain undamaged, was the right eye of Majora's Mask. Link recalled the mask when it was whole and still contained the evil spirit within. It was an odd arrangement of colour and horns. When Link first saw the Majora's Mask, it appeared rather harmless. But when it used it powers against him, he could sense the evil and the malcontent the mask harboured inside.

But now – the colours had all faded away, leaving the mask in a pale brown. The cravings remained etched in the mask's surface, showing the eye and its other markings. It was like looking at a skull from a long distanced era.

'As you can see...' The Salesman said, gaining Link's attention. 'When you cleansed the evil from the mask, you unknowing destroyed it – for the evil was all that was this mask. Without its power, the mask is nothing – just an old relic'

Link stared back at the fragment, with the Salesman's word echoing in his head. In order for Termina to be saved, the Majora's mask had to be defeated. But, he didn't know his actions would cause this mask to break. The mask with dark powers – he thought, with the Salesman's arrival, that he would have the mask the king had spoke of. But now, he was again lost.

'I guess I am still not the one the king foretold – the dark mask is gone' Link sighed heavily, letting the fragment drop from his fingers. Again the fragment bounced upon the marble floor. Its impact made a large sound in the silent chamber, but it was quickly silenced.

Link felt his guilt and unease begin to rise up from his stomach. He could feel a dark shadow of self worthlessness cloud him, even in this bright temple.

The Salesman bent down and picked up the fragment that Link let drop from his fingers. He held the fragment within his thumb and index finger, positioning it away from himself at arm's length. He stared at the fragment as though he was staring at a jewel, half expecting to see through it and see the light dancing within.

The Salesman turned the fragment about in his two fingers, examining it at every angle.

'It is indeed a saddening sight...' The Salesman sighed, stilling holding the fragment up high.

After a few second he lowered the fragment down and held it before his chest, the piece centred in his palm. He stared at it for a while longer before he cast his eyes on the other broken fragments. He studied each piece from afar rather than up-close. But his eyes studied them with the same intense focus as he did before. Though the Majora's Mask was broken and its powers completely destroyed, the Salesman knew that there was something more in this old relic than few others knew.

Again, after a mere few seconds of deep focus and examination, the Salesman's expression quickly changed. His face soften again as he present his well know smile. He strolled over to each one of the fragment and began picking them up. Each time he picked up a piece of the broken mask, he held it in his hand for a few seconds to study it again – and each time, his smiles grew bigger and brighter.

'Yes...' he said plainly, as he came to pick up the last fragment. He rotated the final piece and twirled it about his fingers, as if it were a toy. 'It is quite saddening to see such a powerful mask reduced to an old husk and broken into pieces...'

The Salesman's word made Link feel a little guilty. He was the cause of the mask's current state. But considering the situation and turmoil the Majora's Mask had caused in Termina, Link didn't feel sorry for what he had to do.

'But that is fate... as they say' The Salesman stood up as he spoke that. As he stood up, the Salesman flicked the last fragment into the air, just high enough to peak above his head. As it peaked and began to fall, he snatched it in mid-air and pocketed the fragment into his suit, with all the others fragments. He patted the pocket lightly before lifting his head slightly higher than normal; rubbing his chin in a calm manner, as though he was thinking.

'But don't be sadden, young warrior. Majora's Mask was indeed powerful and full of evil, but it is only one of many other items that exist in our world. There are thousands more, lying in wait...' The Salesman lowered his head back to normal and laid his hands behind his back. He turned slightly to his right, just enough to see Link out of the corner of eye.

The Salesman quickly studied Link's still form before speaking again.

'You might say... That perhaps the Majora's Mask wasn't _the_ strongest _dark mask_ in the realms...' he paused for a bit, watching Link closely... 'Perhaps there was another mask... that was more powerful than Majora?'

The Salesman words were left to linger in the chamber. No one spoke and nobody dare moved. Everyone was intently focused on the conversation in the middle of the chamber. It hooked all the townspeople curiosity to know what was going to happen.

The stillness in the chamber was suddenly broken.

Link opened his eyes and lifted his head from his chest. The cloud and feeling of self-worthlessness that had hung over him had suddenly vanished.

Link, acting on a sudden surge of energy, opened his tunic and began searching frantically within.

As his hand moved among the items contain within his tunic, Link's mind was repeating what the Salesman had just said. Link wasn't sure if what the Salesman had just shared was his own personal opinion or was he purposely hinting out a clue?

Link didn't care which it was – because whatever the purpose was, it had stirred something in Link's mind; reminding him of something he had just acquired in his final battle against Majora's Mask.

After a few second, Link's fingers slid across a group of polished, smooth wooden surfaces. Knowing well the feel of the masks he had collected at the mere touch of his fingers, Link sieged the group of mask and brought them out of his tunic. As they came forth Link grasped them with both hands and knelt down to the floor.

All eyes in the chamber watched him as he knelt down; laying a group of masks on the marble floor.

The mask that rested on top of the pile in his hands and the first to be laid down on the marble floor was the Deku mask. The sad orange eyes and open black mouth of this mask still invoked a bit of sadness in him. Link could still recalled the cold chill he had first felt when he saw his new sadden form reflected in the water's surface after chasing the Skull Kid. When he assumed the Deku form he had tried to change the face to be a bit more cheerful – but the mask and its chosen form were set for life.

The next mask Link placed upon the floor was the Goron Mask. Using just the one hand, Link lifted the mask from his right hand and slowly rests it upon the floor. His fingers fumbled the mask mid-way to the floor, as the mask somehow slipped his hold - but he was lucky enough to grasp it before it fell completely from his hand and onto the floor. As he laid the mask on the floor, Link stared into those big eyes of the Goron Mask. As he did, he could feel the proud and powerful spirit of Darmani, the Goron Hero, who tragically met his end as he tried to save The Goron Village in the Snowhead region of Termina.

'_We did it, Darmani... Your village is safe now - You can rest in peace_' Link thought, patting the Goron Mask's head.

The next mask Link laid upon the floor was the Zora Mask. The mask's sharp edges and smooth blue polish surface glinted in the light that was coming through into the chamber. Looking upon the Zora Mask always summoned Link to remember the sounds of the ocean's roar and of the powerful chords being played by Mikau, the Zora guitarist of the famous Zora 'Indigo-Go' band, whose spirit now resides in the mask. Link felt another touch of sadness from his mask collection – this poor soul tried to rescue the eggs of the band's singer Lulu, from the Gerudo Pirates. Noble as his action were - his rescue was not successful.

Link had tried to ease the Zora's wounds and restore his strength, but Mikau's injuries were too great and he was already too far gone to heal. Link, with a heavy heart, played the song of healing, to at least give his soul some peace.

'_The eggs have been safely returned, Mikau... and Lulu got her voice back. The ocean is calm once again. Rest in peace_' Link thought again, offering another pray to a fallen spirit.

Link sighed softly, and then returned his focus to the task at hand.

Link retracted his hand from the Zora's mask and went to grab the last of the transformation mask in his collection.

He watched his hand as it moved from the Zora's mask to the final mask left in his hand and...

Link pause his hand's movement just above the mask.

Having his hand hovering just inches over this mask, Link could feel a strange power emitting from within. His arm felt a pulsation of tingling sensations radiating from the mask.

'_Such energy..._' Link thought, as he slowly moved his hand aside. With his view unobscured, Link stared into the empty eyes of the mask. '_To emit such power and yet you are only just a mask..._' Link grasped the mask with his hands and held it closely to his face. His hands and face tingled with the power flowing from the mask he held.

Link recalled Majora's Mask giving him this powerful and odd mask, saying: 'This mask is the true bad guy'

Link had questioned this many times then, just as he did now. '_Was this mask that bad?_'

Link paused, allowing his mind to fill with theories about the mask he held. As he held it, Link tried to read the contents of the mask. Like Majora's Mask, Link could feel its energy simply radiating forth from its core. Majora's Mask seemed to want its power to be felt. It wanted everyone to know its true might. Link could feel a dark sensation suffocating him each time he drew near to Majora's Mask. But unlike Majora's Mask, Link couldn't feel any dark or ominous power in this mask. He couldn't feel any kind of indication that would suggest the mask to be evil or good.

'Oh!'

Link was snapped forth from his examination by the sudden gasp of the Salesman.

Link turned his head towards the Salesman, who had moved just offside to him, to see what was wrong. But as he came to lock eyes with the Salesman, the Salesman changed his composure. He had suddenly straightened his posture, turned his head to the side and coughed into his closed fist.

'Sorry...' the Salesman wheezed out, coughing three times after he spoke.

Link didn't know what the Salesman had done or why he suddenly seemed so ridged. Link shrugged his shoulder slightly and turned back to the mask in his hand.

'The Fierce Deity's Mask...' Link mumbled, as he rose to his feet. 'Are you really as bad as Majora's Mask implied you to be?'

Link lowered the mask down to his chest. His eyes stared off aimlessly as his mind filled with thoughts.

'_This mask was given to me by Majora – an evil mask. It claimed that this mask was the true bad guy... do I really want to trust a mask that was more powerful than Majora?_' Link thought, his eyes then being drawn to the other transformation masks that still lay upon the floor. '_Those masks were once living creatures. Though, through unforseen tragedies, they had lost their lives. With the Song of Healing, I gave them all peace and in return they allow me their bodies to complete their unfinished woes and to save Termina... but what of this mask – the Fierce Deity's Mask?_'

Link lowered his head once again to stare at the rather seemly vacant expression portrayed on the mask. The mask showed a brief depiction of a man with white hair and narrowed eyes. Link understood that a mask, especially one of the transformation masks, showed extremely little of the true form he would take when he wears the masks. But it did at least offer him some small hint. Link noticed the mask had etching and colours on the forehead and a few painted about the mask's eyes. He slid his fingers over them, puzzling what they could mean.

'_Perhaps these are some kind of tribal marking...indicating a rank or position... or then again, it could be some sort of war paint... a soul of a warrior_'

Link sighed heavily and slowly shook his head. These thoughts were too complex to be coming out now. The mask of the Fierce Deity was a mystery and he was already trying to solve it. Link knew that in order to figure this mask out, he had to ask the more basic of questions...

'_Are you a soul who has been healed, Fierce Deity? ... Or are you an entity trapped in this mask? Are you like Majora?_'

'Master Link – are you alright?'

Link's thoughts shattered and his mind became quiet once more.

The warrior blinked his eyelids repeatedly, trying to regain his focus from the mask, as the high priest address him.

'Yes...Odin, I am fine' Link said, rubbing his neck. 'Just lost in my thoughts'

'I see' Odin said, smiling through his sliver beard. 'I am not sure what you were doing before or what you were looking for, but I picked up these masks for you'

Odin pushed his hands towards Link. In Odin's hands were Link's transformation masks that he had laid out on the floor. Link stared at them with a blank face, before he took them from Odin's hand.

'_I didn't even notice Odin had picked them up for me_' Link thought to himself, as he placed the masks back into their rightful spots within his tunic – All, but the Fierce Deity's Mask.

'Thank you, Odin.' Link bow his head and torso slightly, to show his appreciation.

'My pleasure, Master Link' Odin said, bowing his head slightly in response to Link. 'Did you sort out your seemly troubled thoughts?'

'Not really...' Link sighed, as he stared down at the mask in his hand.

He stared at the mask of the Fierce Deity in his grasp. His mind was quick to fill with worry about this 'dark' mask. Could he really control the spirit inside? Would it even want to help?

Link again sighed in dismay, but at the same time, he felt a bit of hope rise up from inside.

'_Well... at least I got the dark mask from the king's vision..._'

With that, Link turned his attention back to Odin, a slight smile appearing on the warrior face.

Link grasped the mask in both hand and raised it up to the high priest.

'Here it is, Odin!' Link exclaimed, 'This is a mask that is said to have dark powers. Perhaps I am the one from the king's vision after all!'

Odin didn't respond to Link's happy new.

Odin's usual optimistic and cheerful expression had drained slightly from his face. He stared at the Fierce Deity's mask with some shock and disbelief painted upon his face. His mouth hung slightly ajar and his eyes darted over every inch of the mask – as though he was making sure what he saw was no illusion.

Noticing the absent of a response from Odin, Link lowered the mask down to his chest.

'Is everything alright, Odin?' Link asked.

Odin had to blink and cough, before his composure had returned to him.

'Oh, it's nothing, Master Link' Odin said, turning his torso slightly offside and rubbing his eyes. 'Just old age...'

Link knew he wasn't being honest.

Link had seen the shock expression Odin had on his face – even if he just caught a small glimpse of that reaction. He even noticed it on the Happy Mask Salesman's face, before he had turned away. Both him and Odin knew something about this mask... but what?

Link eyed Odin and the Happy Mask Salesman quickly. Both men were still slightly turned away from Link, but both of them held their eyes upon the mask Link held in his hands.

Link studied both men and their odd stances, briefly, before he too turned to look at the Fierce Deity's mask.

'_What has gotten them so ridged?_' Link asked himself, staring heavily at the mask. '_Do they know something about this mask? Perhaps they know the history behind it..._'

'So, this is the dark mask the king foresaw, then?' Odin suddenly questioned, as he approach Link.

Link held the mask at chest level as the high priest approached. Link studied Odin closely, as the high priest came to stand directly in front of the warrior, his head bowed and his eyes fixed upon the mask.

Odin's composure had changed. When he first saw the mask, he was surprised and taken back by it. But now, he acted as though he knew nothing, and that this mask was something new to him. Link wasn't sure what he or the Happy Mask Salesman was playing at, but decided to let it slide for the moment.

'How interesting...' Odin remark, lifting his gaze from the mask to Link's face.

Again, Odin remained silent for a time. He held his eyes upon Link, and Link did the same to him. Both of them were studying each other. They were looking for answers in their eyes, or trying to sum up their character. Link had a feeling Odin was hiding something, but he could not tell what. Odin's eyes were old and filled with wisdom, but he couldn't extract anything from the high priest. Whatever secret the high priest and the Happy Mask Salesman shared, he would have to wait for one of them to reveal it.

After a few second, Odin began to smile. It wasn't a normal smile, but rather a cheerful smile. He straightened up posture and with a happy laugh, he grasp Link's hands. He shook them as though he was congratulation him.

'At last, my boy... you ARE the one we seek - The one who will end this horrible plight on our realm! You will bring back the light'

Odin's smile brightened more as those words passed his lips.

Link could only smile half heartedly.

Though he had now found the 'dark mask' that the king had foreseen, Link was still unsure of the 'golden triangle'. Link could recall every item he had ever collected in his life – none were triangular in shape or entirely golden. However, he knew instantly what the king's vision about the 'golden triangle' was refereeing too. He had never seen the triangle himself, or laid hands upon – it was simply something that was bestowed upon him, without knowledge of it.

The Triforce of Courage, the golden triangle, rested inside of him.

He didn't even realise he had it, until Ganondorf had revealed that both he and Zelda were the chosen vessels of the scared Triangles.

Link didn't understand how the Triforce of Courage got inside of him, but he only knew that it was there.

'_Or at least... it was there_' Link thought, casting his eyes to the floor. '_Having returned the Master Sword back into the pedestal of time and restoring the natural flow of time, then that would mean the Triforce would still be resting in the Scared Realm... shouldn't it?_'

'Your thoughts trouble you again, Master Link?' Odin queried, softly.

Hearing the old priest voice, Link redirected his eyes back at Odin. Instead of answering, Link smiled weakly and nodded slightly.

'You're worried about the Golden Triangle – that, just like the dark mask, you no longer posses it – am I right?'

Again, Link responded with a simple nod. He wished he could have answered Odin properly, but because he was unsure of his own answer, he dare not say it.

Though Link had travel through the streams of time many times in his life, he was still unclear to all of the rules and effect his trips from past to future and back, really held. Link became fully aware of the most important rule in his first few trips between the future and past timelines - that his actions in the past could greatly alter the future in many unforeseen ways.

However, he was unsure if that rule could apply to travelling back into the past. He had somehow acquired the Triforce of Courage in the future, but... did that still mean he had it now?

'I am not sure, Odin...' Link muttered, casting his eyes again to the floor. 'You've seen my memories, Odin. Though I can't be sure you saw all of them, but perhaps you have seen the ones that count. Is there anything to your knowledge that can prove that the scared Triangle still resides in me?'

Odin didn't answer.

Fixing his gaze back onto Odin, he saw that the high priest had bowed his head and closed his eyes. Link could hear the mumbling of words under Odin's silver beard. Link couldn't understand what Odin was say, but figured the old man was simply speaking his thoughts.

After a few seconds, Odin reopened his eyes and lifted his head. Link could tell by the blank expression that Odin had nothing to aid him.

'Unfortunately, I have no knowledge of such things' Odin said dryly. 'Time travel is extremely rare, and so are the effects. It is a rare occurrence and sadly, not a well documented one. By my knowledge and from what I have seen in your mind, you are the first to have done so...'

Link sighed heavily upon hearing that. He knew Odin would say such things, but it was always harder when he heard them spoken aloud. Link hung his head in defeat.

'Then what am I to do?' Link asked, weakly. 'Can I still be the one the King foresaw without the Triangle?'

The whole chamber became still in silence. Link's questions lingered through the chamber, but no one knew how to answer them. The sound of the water from the Fairy fountain was the only noise to be heard.

'Perhaps... there is a way...'

Link lifted his head suddenly upon hearing Odin speak. Link could see that Odin was contemplating something with his mind. Judging from the facial expression Odin was showing, Link could see that whatever the idea was, it gave rise to hope and doubt. There was a small smile appearing on Odin's lips, but because he was unsure of his own idea, he could not express in it full.

'Odin, what have you thought of?' Xaandra's asked, as she floated close to the pair. She hovered slightly higher than both Link and Odin. She sat within the air with her legs folded, her hands gripping the shins of her legs and her arms locked straight.

Odin turned to her and again smiled weakly. He scratched his head for a moment to think his idea over one more time, before he spoke his thoughts.

'This dilemma is troubling... but perhaps there is a way we can answer your questions, Master Link, and our own' Odin exclaim, his voice sounding more confident as his words fell from his lips. 'Though the King's vision is what we have relied on to find the 'chosen one', there is one more thing that could possibly give us the answers we seek!'

Upon hearing that, the chamber erupted with chatter. The silence that had been casted upon the people was broken and everyone was alive with words.

Link's eyes shifted among the now chattering masses of the townspeople in the chamber. He watched everyone's changing facial expressions and moving mouths, trying to read their words. He even tried to tune his ears to hear the conversations taking place. It was hard, with all the townspeople talking at once, but he managed to hear a few words being muttered.

From what he could hear and see, there was a great deal of doubt being spread about the chamber. The townspeople obviously knew what Odin was suggesting, and it sounded and seemed like this idea he had, has not been very fruitful in the past. There were some people who shared the same hope that Odin must have seen, to have even suggested the idea, but they too were a bit sceptical about it.

'_I wonder what it is Odin is suggesting..._' Link thought, as he continued to watch and read the crowd. The overall mood and topic remained the same. '_They seem to know what this idea is already, and from the sense of things, this idea doesn't to be held in high regards..._'

Link turned to Odin, who was still smiling.

'_Odin must believe very highly that this idea of his will work... the townspeople sure don't share his belief..._'

Odin allowed the townspeople to continue their conversation for a bit longer, before raising his hands into the air. His action was quickly noticed. The townspeople saw his hands held high, and soon they all fell quiet. Their mouths had all been silenced at once.

Odin held his pose and their gaze for a moment. They all watched him intently, awaiting his words.

After a few seconds, Odin lowered his hands back to his side.

'I have heard your doubts, good people, and I can understand them...' he exclaimed, slowly spinning about to face all of the townspeople. 'But believe me when I say, I believe this boy could be the one we seek!'

'But he is just a child!' came a response from within the crowd.

The chamber was quick to come alive again.

'He is a boy!'

'He is not a warrior!'

'How can you put so much responsibility onto such a young soul?!'


End file.
